The Conjurer
by mike6221
Summary: Mason Cross is a young man who's dreams and wishes are only to have a normal life. However, he gets a wake up call when he learns he is anything, but normal. When a strange woman appears before him in ask of aide, he and his friends are thrown into unfamiliar territory and in order to become normal again Mason must trust this woman and hope his dream can live on.


The Conjurer

Chapter 1

Dreams of a Normal Life

Vivi: First day of school! First day of school! Haha! I am so excited!

Mason: Really? You would have had me confused…

Vivi: Brother why are you so negative all the time!?

Mason: I'm not negative I just don't see what's so exciting about going to school.. I mean its not like you are going to a new school or anything you just went up a grade that's all.

Vivi: Hmph well I want to meet my new teacher and make new friends!

Mason: You are in middle school Vivi all middle school teachers want to do is to go home so they can relax and be rid of children. As for the kids they all just scream and yell and have no interest in actually learning anything so I doubt anyone you meet will be any special. I mean I would know I went to the same school not too long ago.

Vivi: /irritated gaze/ You will see! I will show you! Just cause you are in your last year of high school doesn't make you a know it all!

Mason: /with a grin/ Nope you're right.. I'm not trying to be just take what I said with a grain of salt okay? /pats Vivi's head/ Have a good day at school alright? /smiles/

Vivi: /confused look/ Uhh.. okay.. but.. where are you going?

Mason: /while grabbing his book bag/ Well its my first day of school as well and if I want to get there 1minute late I have to leave now.

Vivi: What!? Why would you want to be late?

Mason: /sighs/ There's no use being early even if it is the first day of school teachers are always late to start class and I don't feel like being the one waiting forever for class to start. Anyways see ya. /walks out the front door/

Vivi: /unsure face/ Yeah… Okay..

Mom: /walks out from the kitchen/ That brother of yours is something else isnt he? /smiles/

Vivi: Yeah sometimes I feel like we are not even related..

Mom: /encouraging voice/ he gets that from your father but don't worry whether he admits it or not he really did want you to have a good day at school today. /smiles/

Vivi: /concerned face/ How do you know mom?

Mom: Didn't I tell you? Its because he is like his father /winks and smiles/

Vivi: /smiles/

/mason while walking to school/

Mason: /in his head/ All of these people walking to school too /sigh/ half of them will end up dropping out anyway. Guess I just gotta deal with it..

High school student: /bumps Mason and quickly walks past him/ Out of my way loser!

Mason: /grunts with a mad face and thinks/ And day 1 begins… With my luck he will end up in my class… /chuckles/ its funny how different the people are here than back at our old town.. /sighs/ people were all polite and truly cared about one another and everyone knew everybody. I wish I could go back to that life simple but golden.. Now its as if everyone has a problem with everybody. Its too bad Vivi was too little back then to remember our old home I think we would see more eye to eye if that were the case. How long has it been?.. 10 years now? Yeah she was only one. Oh well guess you cant have everything. Well as long as I have a wife maybe a kid or two have a decent job I think id be a happy man but for now I have to just survive this cursed prep school for one more year. This place just drains any form of happiness out of me..

Group of cute girls: /pass by Mason laughing/

Mason: /glances in their direction and thinks/ The one good thing about prep schools.. I bet they are laughing at something stupid though or maybe they just laugh for attention wouldn't be surprised it got me..

/Mason finally arrives at Wellington Prep School/

Mason: /walks into class and checks his watch and thinks/ Heh right on time! /He finds a seat near the back corner of the room/

/The teacher walks in as everyone gazes in her direction/

Mason: /thinks/ Hmm so this is my new teacher she cant be much older than any of us.. oh well cant be helped.

Teacher: Hello welcome to my class my name is Professor Sterling its nice to meet all of you. Before anything I would like us all to introduce ourselves so we can get to know one another. So we will go in order /points to Masons row/ you guys first please stand up and give your name, hobbies maybe, likes and dislikes and what your dreams of the future are.

Mason: /thinks/ great my row first… things are already starting out great..

First seat student: /stands up/ My name is Anthony Cortez! And remember it cause im going to be a professional basketball player and make tons of money and leave this crumby old town! /sits down/

Mason: /thinks/ Yeah okay… if only it were that easy.. /shakes his head/

/quiet laughs fill the room/

Professor Sterling: /chuckles/ okay but you didn't finish. What are your hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?

Anthony: /stands back up/ uhh… umm I play basketball… I like playing basketball with friends.. and I dislike when I play basketball and it rains..

/chuckles fill the room again/

Mason: /thinks/ this guy is clueless..

Professor Sterling: /laughs/ okay I think I understand you now. You next!

Second seat student: /slowly stands up as everyone gazes her direction/

Mason: /thinks/ let me guess.. hair stylist… she looks like she spends all day doing her hair..

Second seat student: Umm.. my name is Yuri Daniels and my hobbies are reading, going out with friends and personal grooming!

Mason: /thinks/ knew it…

Yuri: Oh and I also play volleyball for our school! Uhh.. I like to cook and eat new and interesting things and I also like to help people and I really like animals.

Mason: /thinks/ don't we all… /Mason loses interest and starts looking out the window/

Yuri: My dislikes are scary movies and to see people get hurt!

Mason: /Still looking out window blankly/

Professor Sterling: And what are your dreams?

Yuri: Oh that's easy I want to be a doctor and that's what im studying now for!

Mason: hmm? /glances over/

Professor Sterling: Wow that's great! I hope it works out for you!

Yuri: /smiles/ Oh! Thank you!

Professor Sterling: /nods/ Okay.. /gets cut off/

Anthony: Hmph silly dream that's a long shot…

Yuri: /Frowns and sits down slowly and sinks in her chair demoralized/ …

Mason: Yeah you're one to talk… /annoyed/

Anthony: /whips around towards Mason/ Hey watch what you say punk! You never seen me play!

Mason: /closes his eyes/ I don't have to its very unlikely no matter how good you are.. but just off of personalities alone id say she has a better chance of becoming a doctor than you do of becoming a basketball player..

Anthony Cortez: Professional basketball player! /irritated/

Mason: /with no care in the world/ whatever.. based on what she was saying she truly wants to help people but all you want is to help yourself and last time I checked basketball was a team sport am I right? /grins/

Anthony: Why you! /clenches his fist/

Professor Sterling: Alright settle down… Last time I checked I didn't ask for interruptions… /eyes shift to both Anthony and Mason/ but he is right we all have no right to laugh at others dreams..

Mason: /thinks/ Well I didn't really say that but okay..

Professor Sterling: I believe its your turn Mason.

Anthony: Heh this should be good.. /grins/

/the rooms eyes shift towards Mason/

Mason: /sighs and stands up slowly/ Guess I got no choice.. My name is Mason Cross. My hobbies are exercising, sleeping, and eating.

/room starts laughing/

Anthony: Sleeping and eating? Haha that's not a hobby! Haha this guys a total loser.

Professor Sterling: Silence! Let him finish I can see he has a sense of humor /chuckles/.

Mason: /continues/ I like food, sleeping, and animals. I dislike a lot of things but if I had to say one thing id say this town.

/gasps and whispers fill the room/ Did he really say that?

Professor Sterling: I see.. Well what is your dreams of the future?

Mason: Oh I almost forgot.. I just want a normal life. /with a dead serious look/

/the room is mystified at the response/ what does he mean? A normal life?

Professor Sterling: You don't have a goal or something? A career path maybe?

Mason: No and I already told you what my goal is. I will just go with the flow for my career path. Whatever I happen to be good at that's what ill do for a job.

Anthony: Oh come on those aren't answers!

Professor Sterling: /with a puzzled look/ Uhh.. no its fine umm sounds good Mason. You may sit.

Mason: Thanks. /he sits/

Professor Sterling: Uhh okay next! /bell rings/ oh were out of time! I will see you tomorrow everyone! Have a good lunch!

/Everyone quickly packs their things and leaves the room towards the lunch hall/

Mason: /sits on a bench by himself and takes out a paper bag with lunch in it and thinks/ Lets see what's for lunch today… /takes out the sandwich/ yup I knew it. Mom never fails. /he slowly eats and observes his surroundings/

/A group of girls pass by but later stop in front of Mason/

Mason: /puzzled/

Girl#2: Yuri what's wrong? Why did you stop?

Yuri: You guys go ahead I want to talk to him.

Mason and the girls: huh?

Girl#3: Uhh I have to get to class see you guys.

Girl#2: What about Yuri? Do you know him?

Yuri: No I just want to say something to him.

Mason: /thinks/ What could she want?

Yuri: Excuse me but your names Mason right?

Mason: Uhh..yeah.. /thinks/ I guess this is one of those conversation starters…

Yuri: I just wanted to say thank you /smiles/

Mason: Hmm? /thinks/ thank you? I haven't heard those words in a long time.. /says aloud/ uhh for what?

Yuri: Oh you know for standing up for me in class before I really appreciate it! /smiles/ I guess I should have told you that in class

Mason: Oh no its fine he just got on my nerves that's all.

Yuri: Well your motives don't matter thanks anyway!

Mason: Uhh yeah no problem /thinks/ she's different..

Girl#2: Alright lets go

Yuri: Umm are you alone?.. Sorry I couldn't help but notice /sad look/

Mason: Yeah but I like things this way most of the time.

Yuri: Wouldn't it be better to hang out with your friends?

Mason: That's not possible all of my friends don't live here

Yuri: Oh so you are new to this school?

Girl#2: No I've seen him before he cant be new.

Mason: Yeah im not new I've lived here for 10 years now.

Yuri: /confused/ Uhh.. I see.. well would you like to eat lunch with us?

Mason: /thinks/ what is with this girl? Does she think im cute or something? /says aloud/ Oh no its fine I wouldn't want to intrude.

Girl#2: Good thinking alright Yuri lets go /grabs her arm/.

Yuri: /As she gets yanked away/ Oww Nicki watch my hair! Nice to meet you anyway!

Mason: /chuckles/ you too..

Chapter 2

Wade Town

/Mason walks home from school and passes by a sign "J Town"/

Mason: /While walking by the sign kicks a rock and thinks/ I miss Wade town…

/Mason arrives home and throws his book bag on the couch and sits down exhausted/

Dad: /reading a newspaper/ Vivian is the food ready yet?

Vivian: Almost Peter be patient!

Peter: How was school son?

Mason: Uhh.. same old same old boring..

Peter: Vivi should be arriving from the bus soon go and get her will you?

Mason: Uhh.. yeah sure thing.. /leaves and thinks/ lazy old man..

/Mason arrives at the bus stop and Vivi is already outside waiting/

Vivi: Brother!? I didn't think you would be the one to pick me up!

Mason: Yeah.. well deal with it id rather not.. but dads as lazy as ever making me do everything cause he is too lazy to do it himself..

Vivi: Well you were right brother..

Mason: /As they begin to walk/ About what?

Vivi: /sigh/ My teacher was looking at his watch constantly and we didn't even learn anything and all the kids were just obnoxious..

Mason: /smiles/ As much as id like to say I told you so ill spare you this time around.

Vivi: Why is that?

Mason: Cause I don't enjoy saying it anyway.

Vivi: /confused/ Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Mason: Believe it or not it means I don't enjoy being right all the time

Vivi: I still don't understand you.

Mason: Even though I was right I wish I wasn't for your sake anyway.

Vivi: /remembers what mom said/ Oh I see! /smiles/

Mason: /grins as they go back to the house/

/the next day in class/

Mason: hmm? What's up?

Yuri: /smiles/ Hey!

Mason: Oh hi.

Yuri: I would like to eat lunch with you today if that's alright with you.

Mason: Uhh.. but why?

Yuri: I don't know I just thought you could use some company this time.

Mason: Wont that girl get upset if you just ditch her like that?

Yuri: Oh you mean Nicki! /chuckles/ She had to leave early today so it will be just us. I know she seems kind of mean and all that but she's actually a nice person she is my best friend after all.

Mason: Well I guess it will be alright.

Yuri: Great! /smiles/ Meet me by the bench you were at last time!

Mason: Sure thing

/lunch starts and Mason sits at the bench waiting for Yuri/

Mason: /checks his watch and thinks/ guess she's not coming after all. /starts taking out his lunch/

Yuri: /rushing over towards Mason/ Mason! I'm so sorry I am late! My teacher kept us after the bell for a bit.

Mason: Uhh.. no problem I understand.

Yuri: Come lets eat at a table it will be better that way.

Mason: Uhh.. okay.. /puzzled/

/they sit at a nearby lunch table sitting opposite of each other/

Mason: /Takes out his sandwich and starts eating it/

Yuri: /Takes out her home cooked meal/ So..

Mason: /Still eating/ So..

Yuri: Umm.. one thing you said the other day that I wanted to ask you about that kind of confused me..

Mason: hmm?

Yuri: You said that all your friends don't live here so where do they live?

Mason: Most of them I have no clue where they live now and the ones I do know left the state entirely.

Yuri: But.. why would they all leave?

Mason: Well it was Wade Town after all..

Yuri: Wade town? /shocked/ but that's…

Mason: Yeah I know..

Yuri: So that's why it all makes sense now..

Mason: Yeah 10 years ago that was my home.. /nostalgic look/

Yuri: I don't remember entirely what happened that day I just remember a lot of people died.

Mason: it was the fires.. I myself was lucky to have gotten out alive. My parents were out of town when it happened.. I had to grab my little sister out of her crib and drag her out before my house exploded with flames.

Yuri: /shocked/ I cant imagine.. that's awful..

Mason: Yeah.. the police or fire department never figured out what caused the flames. They labeled it a natural phenomenon on the news. All the good people that died that day. I knew every single one of them. I guess you could say it's the benefits of living in a small town.. everybody knows everybody.. /clenches his fist/

Yuri: But how did you escape the flames? I remember it being quite a big explosion. And you don't even have any scars from what I can see.

Mason: Not a single one on my body. I cant tell you honestly because I don't know myself.. I knocked out that day from the impact of one of the explosions.. only to wake up to my baby sister crying in my hands.

Yuri: Wow I would have never guessed you went through all that.

Mason: I'm just happy my sister was too little to have the faintest memory of the whole thing.

Yuri: You are right.. /sad look/ but what about you? Something like that can be very traumatizing for any person.

Mason: No worries /smiles/ that incident shaped me into who I am now I have no regrets. The only thing I wish for now is for a place that feels like Wade town again.

Yuri: Maybe this could be your Wade Town!

Mason: huh?

Yuri: This place may not look like much but you can have a good time here as well. I mean I know you don't like this place but I think the people around you can make a place a whole lot better no matter how ugly or dull a place may be. There is no sense just pouting about it.

Mason: Well you are just miss positivity aren't you?

Yuri: /smiles/ I don't see the use in looking at things as the glass is half empty I prefer to look at it as its half full.

Mason: Glass is half empty huh? Well that's me for ya.

Yuri: I think the incident in Wade town has made you that way but people can change and so can you.

Mason: /smiles/ You definitely are different than other people here.

Yuri: I don't know about that sure there are a lot of mean people here but once you get to know some of the people here I think you will change your mind.

Mason: So where are you from anyway? You have such a unique name.

Yuri: Yeah im half Japanese! I get it from my mother. I was born here though.

Mason: Interesting. /the bell rings/

/they both pack up their things/

Mason: So you wanted to know more about me is that why you wanted to have lunch with me?

Yuri: No I just think everyone needs a friend /smiles/ even if it is only one.

Mason: Friend huh? /laughs/ I guess you're right.

Yuri: By the way if you want you can join me, Nicki and Carter for lunch from now on we meet in this very spot every day.

Mason: Uhh.. its alright but who's Carter?

Yuri: Oh he is my uh.. /gets cut off/

Carter: That would be me Carter Bronson at your service /shakes Masons hand and puts his arm around Yuri/

Mason: Pleased to meet you im Mason.

Carter: Yeah. Alright lets get going Yuri gotta get you to class /holds her hand/

Yuri: Oh yes I might be late /grabs her stuff/ Bye Mason!

Carter: Later man.

Mason: Later.

/Mason back at the house in his room laying on his bed/

Mason: /Tosses a foam ball at the wall and catches it and throws it back as he starts thinking to himself/ Friend huh? I've lost so many friends already I don't want to lose more… Maybe she was right maybe I've been scared to have friends after the wade town incident.. so many good people dead.. and them dying to a natural cause fire!? What a joke! /throws the ball harder/ there's no way that was natural! They didn't even know where it started from! At least be able to tell us what fucking building was set off first! /clenches the ball between his fingers and grits his teeth/ there's no way I can let it go from my mind! /the ball forms ashes on where his fingers had touched/ /Mason notices this and examines the ball confused/ What is this?.. Must be from the paint on the wall.. Was I really throwing it that hard?.. Huh.. oh well I got to get to bed /drops the ball on the floor and goes to sleep/ /the ball shows a small sign of smoke coming from one of the fingertip ashes but slowly dies down../

Chapter 3

Friends

/Mason wakes up still tired from staying up a little past bed time/

Mason: Ugh what time is it… /Looks at the clock and is shocked/ I'm late for school! /He quickly gets out of bed only to trip over a ball on the floor/ Oww! Heh Karma.. /picks up the ball and examines it and thinks/ What is this?.. it doesn't look like paint at all.. what am I doing? I gotta get dressed! /Puts the ball on his desk and gets dressed and rushes to school/ im gonna be so late!

/Mason rushes out the door and later arrives to school an hour late to class. He then enters class with all his classmates staring his direction/

Mason: /sighs and thinks/ I wish they wouldn't stare at me like that oh well its my fault I am late cant be helped. /makes his way to his seat/

/The day goes on and Mason makes his way to lunch/

Mason: /thinks as he walks down the hall toward lunch/ Why do I have this feeling like someone is following me? /stops walking and looks behind him/

/Students behind him with an annoyed look go around him wondering why he stopped right in front of them/

Mason: /thinks/ Hmm weird /he continues walking toward the lunch area outside/

/As Mason passes tables a familiar voice calls out to him from a nearby table/

Mason: Hmm? /turns in the direction of the voice/

Yuri: Mason! Over here! Come sit with us!

Mason: /sighs and thinks/ While it was nice to get to know her I didn't think this would turn into a routine.. Cant be rude though /walks toward the table and sees Carter sitting next to her and begins to sit down/

Carter: How is it going Mason? /holds out his hand/

Mason: /settles himself in and shakes Carter's hand/ Not much you know school and such.

Carter: Yup total bummer we all know how it is.

Mason: Yeah im sur.. /gets cut off/

Carter: So listen Yuri was telling me some interesting things the other day.. /Yuri stomps on his foot and gives him a glare. Carter noticing this continues anyway/ She was telling me you come from Wade Town.

Mason: /gives a quick glare at Yuri while he begins to take out his lunch/ What else did she tell you?

Carter: /with a smirk across his face/ She was telling me that you managed to survive the day of the incident with no injuries. /With a sarcastic tone/ Wow you must be quite the amazing one huh?

Mason: /begins drinking out of a milk carton/ Why don't you just say it? You think im a liar huh?

Carter: Oh no of course not I mean that story is totally believable.

Yuri: /furious/ Would you stop Carter if I would have known you would do this I wouldn't have told you at all!

Carter: What? What did I say? Im only saying what anyone with a brain would think.

Yuri: Well I believe him so I guess im an idiot now?

Carter: No you are just blind sometimes.

Mason: /observing the twos back and forth and thinks/ When did I become such a popular conversation? /says aloud/ its fine you don't have to believe me but I will stand by that it's the truth believe it or not I don't really care frankly /keeps drinking his milk/

Carter: /smiles/ I got no problem with you telling stories but I know a liar when I see one. /notices Mason getting annoyed/

Mason: /grips his milk a little tighter/ Is that so?

Yuri: /sighs and puts her palm to her face wishing she was somewhere else/

Carter: Yeah it is. Just admit it its not that big a deal. Everyone tells a lie once in a while but when you get caught just own up to it.

Mason: /gets very mad and tense but tries to keep a straight face and begins to squeeze the life out of the carton/ The only lies that have been told is the ones coming from your mouth not mine. You don't know me so stop acting like you do.

Carter: /a sly grin across his face/ I know your type.

Mason: /across Masons fingertips a small smoke begins to take place unnoticeable to anyone around/ Do you?

Carter: Yeah I think I do.

Mason: /a small fire from Masons fingertips starts/ No you don't.

Carter: /Notices Mason giving him a death stare and returns it right back/ Really?

Mason: /the fire grows in Masons hand still nobody noticing/ Yeah

Carter: /thinks/ this guy just trying to impress Yuri and get in her pants or something. This piece of shit.

Mason: /thinks/ this meathead knows nothing about me yet he talks like he does. What does it matter to him anyway? I hate the people in this town its so typical!

/Neither one of them says a word but the air around them is tense. Neither one of them removing their eyes from the other. Mason begins to notice a warm feeling in his hand. From the corner of his eye he could see a small fire beginning to grow from the carton of milk he held so tightly in his hand. He begins to look to make sure his eyes are not playing tricks on him. As he looks a girl comes from behind him and begins to sit down as she sits down she places her hand on Masons/

The girl: /smiles at Mason/ Excuse me is this seat taken?

Mason: /completely thrown off by the girl and thinks/ What the..? Who is this girl and why is she touching my hand? /says aloud/ Uhh no.

The girl: /she removes her hand from Masons and sits down next to him/

Mason: /still looking at the girl shifts his eyes toward the carton but the carton that he saw a few moments before that was ablaze was no longer the same carton. The flame he thought he saw and did see vanished./

/the bell rings/

Yuri: /carefully watching Mason is woken up by the sound of the bell/ We gotta go /grabs her things and gets up/

Carter: Yeah /still staring at Mason until he is tapped on the shoulder by Yuri. He gets up/ I hope we get to know each other some more /with the fakest smile he could come up with/

Mason: /still confused as to what he just witnessed/ Uhh yeah sure /observes the carton/

Yuri: /looks at Mason with a strange look/ umm okay bye Mason sorry about this whole thing I didn't mean for it to be like this really.

Mason: /thinks/ maybe it was just my imagination. Sure seemed real though. Maybe that meathead threw me off.

Carter: Lets go /grabs her hand/

/they walk off with Yuri still wondering what is with Mason as he stays there with his thoughts elsewhere/

Mason: /begins to get up and then remembers the girl as he turns to where she sat only to find she was gone/

/School ends as the last class of the day finishes Mason while walking to the school exit/

Mason: /begins to feel like someone is following him again/ /thinks/ there it is again what is this?.. /turns around only to see nobody there/ today is just such a weird day.

Yuri: /while walking with Nicki home notices Mason walking the opposite direction/ Hey Nicki ill catch up with you later there is something I have to do.

Nicki: /puzzled/ Hmm? What do you mean? I will go with you if you want.

Yuri: No its okay its just something I need to find out /waves goodbye to Nicki and begins to catch up with Mason/

/Mason walks the direction of his home passing a nearby lake and observing kids playing at the nearby park when a familiar voice calls out to him again/

Yuri: Mason! /as she finally catches up to him/

Mason: /turns around confused at why Yuri is here/ Hey you live around here too?

Yuri: /shakes her head/ No I just saw you and I wanted to ask you something.

Mason: /even more confused than before/ Uhh you mean you came this way just to ask me something? What about?

Yuri: At lunch.. /Mason cuts her off/

Mason: Yeah I know don't worry about that I have no hard feelings towards Carter we just got on each others nerves for a bit that's all.

Yuri: No I mean at lunch I.. I mean you saw it right? /hoping Mason knows what she means/

Mason: /thinking/ what? If she saw it too then.. no she must mean something else. /says aloud/ What do you mean?

Yuri: /sighs/ I was thinking about it and I wasn't sure what I just saw I thought I was just seeing things but after thinking about it and then just remembering your reaction to it at lunch I.. I believe what I saw.

Mason: /eyes widen and speechless/

Yuri: You are not like other people are you Mason? /with a concerned look/

Mason: /thinks/ what is this? What do I say? She must be talking about that but that wasn't real wasn't it? /says aloud/ Uhh.. no im not I thought that was obvious by how much of an outsider I choose to be.

Yuri: /knowing he is playing dumb/ I saw you.. a fire just appeared and just disappeared into thin air! You noticed it too I know you did!

Mason: I don't know what I saw it was a very heated moment.. /looks away from her/

Yuri: /disappointed and angry/ You know what? Carter was right. You are a liar! /starts walking away/

Mason: /sighs and watches her walk away/ Wait. I will tell you.

Yuri: /stops and faces him still mad/

Mason: I did see that. Up to this point I thought I was just seeing things honestly until you told me the same thing. /looks at his hands and thinks/ What is wrong with me?

Yuri: So you didn't know you could.. I thought you knew what you were doing?

Mason: No and that's the truth. It was surreal.

Yuri: I know that must have been difficult to say.. but don't you think your story makes a little more sense now?

Mason: What do you mean? /looks towards her again/

Yuri: Wade Town.. I mean it explains how you could make it out of such a thing pain free doesn't it?

Mason: /without even giving it a thought is shocked and his eyes are in disbelief/ I.. /looks at his hands and parts of his body hopeful marks would suddenly appear/ /he thinks hard about that day and then comes to a conclusion in his head/ I.. got out without a scratch. I got my sister out of a burning house.. /eyes widen/ I.. did it. It was my fault.. all of it. It must have been me. I burnt my home to the ground. I killed all those people. I am responsible. /stares off toward the lake in his own thoughts/

Yuri: /worried/ Uhh Mason? Are you okay?

Mason: /snaps out of it and says aloud to Yuri/ it was me Yuri.

Yuri: /confused/ What are you talking about?

Mason: It was me that day.

Yuri: /trying to figure out what he means until she realizes and shakes her head/ You don't know that! Mason don't come to that conclusion so quickly!

Mason: /ignores her/ I.. should turn myself in. I need to.

Yuri: /she pleads/ Please don't you don't know and they wouldn't either. Even if it was you, you didn't know what you were doing and you still don't now. Its like you said you didn't know it was real.

Mason: /comes back to his senses/ Maybe you are right.. but I still cant help but feel responsible. I mean that's all the evidence a court would need especially since they had no explanation for the fires to begin with. I mean what am I supposed to believe Yuri I mean I feel like im some sort of alien now. Like am I even human?

Yuri: /with a regretful look/ I mean to be honest with you I wondered the same thing after I saw that.. but I mean we can keep this between us I haven't told anyone about this not even Carter. Your secret is safe with me.

Mason: Good im grateful for that. The last thing I want is for a news cast to show up trying to get the inside scoop on me or me being locked up for being a freak. But there is something else that bothered me about that moment but I cant put my finger on it.. /thinks hard/

Yuri: Oh yeah me too.. but I forgot also what could it have been.. /looks toward the sky in deep thought/

/a moment of silence occurs with both of them thinking until they both arrive at their conclusion/

Yuri and Mason together: /As they both turn toward each other/ The girl!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Curse**

/the next day in the morning Mason gets up and gets ready for school quickly and rapidly goes downstairs with huge bags under his eyes for he could not sleep the whole night thinking of the events of yesterday/

Mason: /thinks/ okay I got everything I need to get to school asap if I want to find that girl, although there is no guarantee I will find her I have to try. /grabs his book bag from the couch and begins to walk to the front door/

Vivi: /wiping her eyes as she had woken up to see who was making noise outside her room/ Mason what are you doing up so early? I usually wake up before you.

Mason: Don't worry Vivi I just decided to wake up early for once /his hand on the door knob ready to leave/

Vivi: /confused/ Are you going to school already? Your school doesn't start for another hour.

Mason: /sighs/ There is just something I gotta do okay? Now go back to sleep your school doesn't start anytime soon either.

Vivi: /yawns/ You really are weird sometimes Mason. /heads back to her room/

Mason: /thinks/ You have no idea.. /walks out the front door and heads to school walking at a quick pace/

/He arrives to school forty minutes early and walks around school scanning around every hallway and table for the girl but with no success/

Mason: /thinks/ damn it class is about to start. I will have to search later. /walks to Sterling's class and goes inside/

Professor Sterling: /surprised Mason was early to class and is the first one to arrive/ Do you need something Mason?

Mason: /walking to his seat/ No im good.

Professor Sterling: Im amazed you are so early today you usually are the last one to arrive every day.

Mason: /sits at his desk/ Yeah don't get used to it.

Professor Sterling: Fair enough.

/the class fills up as a few minutes go by and Yuri walks into the class and can tell by the look of Masons face he was unable to find the mysterious girl/

Yuri: /as she sits down/ So no luck huh?

Mason: Nope.. feel like I wasted my time.

Yuri: Don't worry you will find her and I will look too. She seemed interested in you so im sure you guys will cross paths again.

Mason: Hmm I never thought of it that way.

Yuri: Yeah I mean what are the odds she would approach you at that exact moment. /Sterling begins to start the class/

Mason: We ran into her at lunch so she must have the same lunch period as us so we can find her then.

Yuri: There is just one problem.

Mason: Hmm? /confused/

Yuri: Carter.

Mason: /thinks/ that's right Carter doesn't know. /says aloud/ Okay I will find her myself.

Yuri: If anything ill help you another day.

Mason: Its fine this is my problem and I want answers.

Professor Sterling: /clears her throat and looks in the direction of Yuri and Mason/ If you two are done I will begin.

Mason and Yuri: Sorry.

/on the way to lunch Mason scans the crowd in the hallway/

Mason: /thinks/ this is gonna be harder than I thought. /he feels like someone is following him yet again/ there it is again.. /turns around and watches people go by/ /with each person that goes by he feels a strange feeling almost like a heartbeat and it continues to pound louder and louder until the girl he looked every which way for appeared before his eyes/

/the girl stops in front of Mason and the hallway clears until they are the only two remaining/

The girl: Excuse me can I pass by? You are blocking my way. /smiles at Mason/

Mason: /eyes the girl/ Don't play dumb with me. /notices she isnt even wearing a school uniform/ /thinks/ she doesn't have a book bag or anything is she even a student here?

The girl: /with a confused face/ What are you talking about?

Mason: /gets frustrated/ You know what is wrong with me. I know you do. That day at lunch you stopped the fire from spreading. I know it was you because I had no control over it.

The girl: /smiles again and is relieved/ FINALLY!

Mason: /confused and speechless/ Uhh huh?

The girl: I can finally take this stupid thing off /takes off her scrunchie that held up her hair/ /As her hair falls it slowly reveals her ears which for the most part looked like a normal humans ears until the very tip revealed a point almost like an elf's ear/

Mason: /stares at her ears in bewilderment/ Wha..?

The girl: /fixes her hair so its at least some what straight/ I was wondering when you would notice me. I mean how could it have taken you this long? You must be a pathetic excuse for a conjurer if it took you this long.

Mason: /thinks/ a conjurer? What the fuck is she talking about?

The girl: /she rolls up her jacket sleeve revealing a watch with all kinds of technology attached to it that Mason could tell was not anything someone could make on Earth/ /She holds up her wrist to her mouth and speaks into the watch/ Spark I have made contact. /in her earpiece a man's voice answered her/

Mason: /trying to figure out what is going on/

The girl: /notices Mason's confusion/ Oh im sorry come with me /she opens a door that leads to the outside where the janitors place the end of the days trash at to be dumped the next day/

Mason: /thinks/ If I want any answers I cant turn back now. /Is about to take a step toward the door but the girl loses her patience and grabs Mason's arm with a titanic grip and yanks him outside causing Mason to fall to the ground/ /Mason holds where the girl grabbed him and screams in pain/ What the fuck!?

The girl: /she steps outside and looks down at Mason with no regret on her face/ I don't have time to play games with you. Im here on important business. Your arms fine it will just hurt for a couple of days. Get up.

Mason: /still holding his arm begins to stand up unsure if he should be fearful of this girl or if she wants to help him/ Just who are you? I mean you are definitely not a human /looks at her ears once more/ but without those ears nobody would be able to tell.

The girl: Well you are not as dumb as you look Mason. I am Flow. /She begins to speak into her watch again/ Mind seems stable.

Mason: /looking at her like she is crazy/ How do you know my name!? And what kind of name is Flow!? And what is a conjurer?

Flow: /irritated/ I have been watching you Mason for awhile now. You see I come from another world called Paige and we need your help. They sent me here to contact you.

Mason: /trying to process this information/ Wait who is they!? And you still haven't told me what a conjurer is!

Flow: /thinks/ How could he not know? I mean he is a human but surely.. /says aloud/ How can you not know what you are? /Sees the confusion on Masons face and sighs/ Conjurers are people who can control elements with simply using their hands or even feet. They defy logic in every way there is no science to this. We can make things appear out of thin air on command, of course with the proper training. For example, the fire you started at lunch that came from the palm of your hand. If I had not stepped in you would have burnt the whole place to the ground. Not to mention someone would have noticed your abilities. You need to keep your emotions under control every conjurer should know that but I guess you have been very good at not showing it off thus far. I thought for a while you weren't one of us at all and I was wasting my time. However, I have orders from my people which is what they refers to.

Mason: /so much going through his head/ So wait does this mean I can make other elements as well!? /thinks/ this isnt good at all if fire was first what is next!?

Flow: /thinks/ he is completely clueless! /says aloud/ On the contrary, about 99% of conjurers only have 1 element they can produce. You are a flame conjurer therefore you can make only fire. Do you understand now?

Mason: /thinks/ Okay that makes sense.. /says aloud/ So are you a flame conjurer too?

Flow: /laughs/ Oh no. /holds out her hand and water begins to form/ /it moves and begins to take shape in the form of a sphere the size of a basketball in her palm/ To tell you the truth Mason we believe you are the only flame conjurer left.

Mason: /Mason can't believe what he is seeing with his eyes/ /thinks/ Unbelievable.. This is insane! /looks around to see if anyone is watching her do this also/ /says aloud/ W..what happened to the other flame conjurers?

Flow: They are all said to be dead. You see flame conjurers have always been the best combatants in my world because of the sheer power they possess with being able to control a powerful destructive force such as fire. So they were often the target of assassinations and always a focal point to an enemies plans but that was a long time ago now the enemy no longer fears them for the enemy is stronger than ever before.. /a look of sadness begins to form on her face/

Mason: So then am I being targeted at this moment? /thinks/ this is getting crazy please say no please say no.

Flow: /shakes her head/ Not yet anyway but they will come for you eventually no doubt about it. They are looking for something at the moment. When they find out there is a flame conjurer in the human world they will come for you because they will think you can help them find it. I came here to get you out of here before they show up and also so you can help us. We are currently in a war.. /gets cut off/

Mason: /his nervousness and confusion fades and realizes why he was seeking the girl out in the first place/ Alright that's enough! I could care less about any of that! Can conjurer powers be taken away? /he looks at her dead serious/

Flow: /thinks/ why would he want them taken away? /with a confused look/ What is wrong with you? You have been given a gift you should be happy, ecstatic even.

Mason: /looks at his hand and then looks at Flow with conviction in his words/ This is no gift it's a curse.

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Portal**

Flow: /thinks/ Humans really are a weird bunch. /says aloud/ listen Mason we need your help. We could really use you.

Mason: Im not one for being used sorry.

Flow: /getting irritated/ Tell you what I will make you a deal if you help us ill have my people take your powers away.

Mason: No deal I am not getting involved in some fight that is none of my concern. I just want my powers taken away and in exchange you can just give them to someone else or something.

Flow: /frustrated and thinks/ this is gonna be harder than I thought.. oh well if that's how he wants to play.. /says aloud/ fine but you have to come to Paige with me so we can take them away.

Mason: Wait why cant you just take them away here?

Flow: /thinks for a moment and responds/ the.. equipment doesn't work here even if we could move it here its too heavy.

Mason: /eyes the girl/ Fine ill go to your damn world. How long is it going to take I got a test soon.

Flow: No worries it will take a couple of days in my world but in this one only a couple of seconds will have passed.

Mason: /thinks/ how is that possible? I mean with all that's happened im not sure why I am questioning any of this anymore. /says aloud/ And how would we get to this place anyway?

Flow: Good question. We travel to this world through a portal that only two conjurers can call forth.

Mason: So what this thing is just going to teleport us over there?

Flow: Yes. I will have to call someone in my world to help us get there from the other side since you obviously have no talent at all.

Mason: /eyes the girl/ Yeah well its not like I have had this happening to me my whole life. This all started happening recently!

Flow: /not sure what to make of that/ Hmm I guess humans take longer to develop conjurer abilities. In my world the children start developing at as low as 8years old.

Mason: And how is it that someone becomes a conjurer? Is it gene based? /thinks about his parents/ Is it possible that they could..?

Flow: No, and you are asking too many questions I told you I don't have time for all this. You want to get rid of them anyway what does it matter?

Mason: True never mind. So where is this portal located?

Flow: Technically we can bring it forth any where but I have a specific place in mind. It will have to be at night though for obvious reasons. Meet me by the children's park by your house.

Mason: /thinks/ so she knows where I live now too? How long has she been watching me for? /says aloud/ fine.

Flow: Good I will see you then.

Mason: /turns around to go back inside the hallway but turns around to ask one last question/ One more thing these people targeting me.. /realizes she is gone and looks around for her but she is no where to be found/

/Mason goes back to the hallway and makes his way to lunch where he goes to the lunch table where Yuri always stays/

Yuri: /Noticing Mason and can tell something is up/ Oh hey Mason did you find what you were looking for?

Carter: /sitting next to her/ Looking for what?

Mason: /sits with them and ignores Carter's presence/ Yeah I found the girl. I have a lot to tell you.

Yuri: /makes a motion with her eyes to tell Mason that Carter is there/

Mason: /sees this but doesn't care/ She told me what I am and how I can get rid of it. So im going with her tonight to get it done. She said I wouldn't be gone for long so its fine.

Carter: /looks at Yuri confused/ What's he talking about?

Yuri: /trying to play dumb/ Uhh.. he is doing a project with someone!

Mason: Anyway thanks for offering me the help. Im just glad I can get this over with. /As he stands up to leave/

Yuri: /wishing Mason would shut up/ Uhh yeah no problem! /she can feel Carters eyes glaring at her/

Mason: Later. /leaves the table/

Yuri: Bye /knowing she has a lot of explaining to do now/

Mason: /makes his way to buy lunch because he had left so early he had not even made his own lunch this morning but the bell rings/ Shit!.. /thinks/ Great that girl took up my whole lunch..

/Classes resume and later Mason walks home he is greeted by two people as he arrives at the lake/

Mason: /sees them as he walks and thinks/ Huh? /says aloud/ What are you guys doing here?

Yuri: Well you see uhh…

Carter: She told me everything. Well everything she knew anyway.

Yuri: /with a regretful look on her face/ Sorry Mason..

Mason: /sighs/ That's fine im getting rid of it anyway.

Carter: I mean quite frankly I don't believe it at all but Yuri says she saw it herself so maybe you are a freak after all.

Mason: Yeah well not for long. /starts to walk past them as he makes his way to his house realizing this is a pointless conversation/

Carter: We are going with you I hope you know.

Mason: /stops and turns around confused/ Say what?

Carter: /grins/ Yeah I mean I want to meet this girl you were talking about and I want to see this place you supposedly have to go to.

Mason: What does it matter to you?

Carter: I don't expect to see any of this but Yuri seems to believe you.

Yuri: I do especially after what I saw. Im curious about all this and you said it wouldn't be long right?

Mason: That's what she said. She said days in her world are only a few seconds in this one.

Carter: /cant help but laugh/ Jeez how deep do these lies go? Anyway Yuri always wanted to travel anyway she never got to so I guess if this is all true she will get her wish and I go where she goes. You wouldn't want to break a girls wishes right? /trying to make Mason feel guilty if he is indeed lying/

Mason: /thinks/ this idiot.. /shakes his head and says aloud/ fine whatever you guys can come too if you want. Doesn't matter to me. All that matters is I need to get back to normal. She wants us to meet her down there /he points to the playground/

Yuri: What time?

Mason: /thinks/ I completely forgot to ask her that.. /says aloud/ She.. didn't really say..

Carter: /smiles with his arms folded/

Mason: She just said it had to be night.

Carter: So we are just gonna sit out here all night waiting for this person to show up?

Mason: that's the plan. I mean I told you, you guys don't have to do it. Im doing this for me.

Carter: Believe me if this wasn't for Yuri I wouldn't be caught dead out here it's a complete waste of time.

Yuri: /getting irritated by Carter/ its fine Mason we made our decision ourselves. We will see you tonight.

Mason: Yeah.

Carter: Unfortunately.

/the three of them split apart and Mason finally arrives home and begins packing his book bag with things he may need for the trip/

Mason: /making sure he has everything/ Okay check, check, and check. /checks his watch and heads downstairs/ /thinks/ Maybe I should say bye to them.. well if this girl wasn't lying they wont even know I was even gone. /heads outside and arrives at the park and sits on one of the swings/

/a few minutes pass by and Mason can see Carter and Yuri arrive/

Mason: Hey I wasn't sure if you guys would show.

Yuri: Well this place is a pretty long walk from where we live.

Carter: I coulda told my gramps to drop us off here but I thought id sound stupid asking him to drop us off at a kiddie park.

Yuri: /rolls her eyes/

Mason: Well no sign of her yet /looks around/

Carter: Yeah /stretches and lays his things on a table/

Mason: /notices Carter brought what looks like a sword/ Are you not getting a little carried away? You don't need a toy sword to make yourself feel better.

Carter: /chuckles/ This isnt fake man /he pulls it out of its sheathe/

Yuri: He is on the fencing team at school. They don't use real swords obviously though but he does practice with that sword when he is at home. He is really proud of it.

Mason: /watches him swing it around/ I can tell..

Carter: An old man from Wade Town crafted this beauty for me.

Mason: /thinks/ he must be talking about Vinny..

Carter: I only went there cause I was told he was the best blacksmith around. /Still hacking away at air/

Mason: /sighs/ He was. /he notices Carters sword has Vinny's emblem on the hilt so he knew he wasn't lying/

Flow: /watches from the roof of a house a far distance away and thinks/ Mason you fool! You don't listen at all do you!? /She gets down from the house and walks toward the group/

Mason: /feels a heartbeat pounding in his head again and turns and sees Flow arriving/ There she is.

Carter and Yuri: /Both look to see the girl walking towards them who seems furious at the moment/

Flow: Mason who are these people! I told you and you alone to come here! /wanting to grab Mason by his neck/

Mason: /slowly makes his way behind Carter cause he has a sword/ Uhh.. well you see they wanted to come! /lets out a nervous laugh/

Flow: /gives Mason a death stare/ Is that so?

Yuri: Umm yes Hi my names Yuri and this is.. /gets cut off/

Flow: I don't have time for this /checking her watch/ come to me all of you!

/As they get closer Yuri and Carter notice the girl's ears/

Mason: Uhh.. so how does this work? /still using Carter as a shield/

Flow: /speaks into her watch/ Spark is Ace in position? /when she gets a reply she speaks to them/ You lot don't have to do a thing all you have to do is hold onto me as we all go in.

/Yuri and Mason nod their heads/

Carter: Uhh excuse me but do you have a name or something? Im not just gonna go with you anywhere you like when I don't even know your name!

Flow: Im Flow.

Carter: /doesn't believe her name is really Flow/ Uhh… okay.. You got a last name flow?

Flow: /confused/ What's a last name?

Carter: /sighs/ Never mind but what is going on? How are we getting to this place?

Flow: Just do as I said it doesn't matter /She places her palm outward and closes her eyes/

Carter: Is anyone else not going to question this?

Mason: Im done questioning this shit it only makes my brain hurt.

Yuri: Agreed. Just do as she says Carter even if it may seem pointless. If it doesn't work then we can complain later.

Carter: /shakes his head in disbelief and grabs his bag and puts away his sword/ Whatever.

Flow: /a second voice responds to her in her ear/ Alright all of you grab onto me now. When it comes don't let go and don't panic just keep your grip. /she feels each of them grip onto her and she opens her eyes. Her eyes had a slight blue glow to them in her pupils and if close enough one could see a reflection of a river in her eyes even though no river was around. She begins to form a black orb from her palm that expands to the size of a doorway. It was impossible to see through and it looked like you couldn't walk through it either. When it reached its full size a current of air came from it sucking the group inside like a vacuum in a matter of a second. A scream was let out but died down an instant. The portal closed on its own and left the park as if nothing had ever happened./

 **Chapter 6**

 **Arrival**

/A man sits and waits patiently on a rock in front of a portal similar to the one Flow brought forth in J town. Suddenly the portal begins acting up and making loud electrical noises/

The man: /thinks/ well it looks like they are here.

/Without warning the portal spits out Flow, Mason, Carter and Yuri. Carter and Yuri go crashing to the floor from being flung out from the portal. Flow lands elegantly on her feet in front of the group as if nothing happened./

Flow: /looks behind her at Yuri and Carter on the ground and shakes her head and notices Mason/ Im impressed Mason.

Mason: /confused at what she is talking about until he realizes he is standing along with Flow and he goes to help Carter and Yuri get up/

Carter: Ugh what the hell just happened? /holds his head as he begins to get a headache/ All I remember is this black hole thing appearing and then nothing.

Yuri: /As Mason helps her up/ Thank you. Im not sure either. All I remember was someone screaming.

Mason: /helps Carter up/ Huh? I thought that was you?

Yuri: No.

Carter: /with a nervous laugh/ I didn't hear anything! Where are we anyway?

/the group didn't even think about that fact. They began looking around their surroundings and realized they were in a forest that looked like it went on for eternity. It wasn't just any old forest though some of the trees were as tall as skyscrapers. The plants were identical to the ones found on earth but the grass was covered with dead leaves every now and again and patches of dirt where no plants could grow. The group notices the portal behind them that is surrounded by a natural rock formation. Unlike the one they went through this one seemed to never disappear. They then see the young man about what seemed their age sitting on a rock watching them with no expression on his face. He was dressed in the same thing Flow was. A black thin jacket that fit perfectly to his body and covered his arms up to the wrist where his watch could be seen that Flow had been using herself and a few pockets that seemed occupied at the moment. The jacket had a rain coat like material and his pants were dark black identical to a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots that seemed heavy to walk around in./

Yuri: /while looking at the man/ Who is that?

The man: /gets up from his rock and walks toward them/ Its about time you guys got here /looking at his watch/ it took you guys a whole five seconds to get here.

Flow: Sorry Ace it is a lot faster if I have someone make the portal with me in the human world. Sorry to ask that of you I know you were off duty.

Ace: Its no problem Captain it was my pleasure. If you will excuse me I have to get to my post now. Unfortunately I wasn't off duty for very long. /salutes Flow and walks away from the group/

Flow: /says under her breath/ Thank you Ace. /Turns back to the group and says aloud/ Alright you three we are moving out!

Carter: Wait where are we going!? You never even told us where we are!

Mason: This is Paige, her world /still taking in his surroundings/

Carter: Paige?

Flow: /nods/ We are going to my home. It's a base located in North point. It will take about two days to get there from here so we need to get started now.

Carter, Mason and Yuri: North point?

Flow: /sighs and thinks/ I forget they know nothing.. /says aloud/ I will explain as we go. /begins walking/

/Yuri and Carter follow Flow but Mason stays back and looks at the portal/

Mason: /thinks/ Well this is it.. Goodbye Earth. I will see you soon.

/The group notices Mason isn't with them and look back and call to him/

Carter: Mason lets go you loser!

Yuri: Come on!

Mason: /looks at them and starts to catch up to them/ Sorry

Flow: Having second thoughts?

Mason: /with no doubt in his mind/ No im getting rid of this thing.

/The group walks through the vast woods/

Carter: So what's this whole thing with North Point or whatever?

Flow: That's right I almost forgot. There are four points in this world. Paige is separated into North, West, East, and South points. Think of them as quadrants.

Yuri: So what point are we in now?

Flow: We are in the west point. You can tell because the forests leaves are dead here and also the portal is here. It's the only way to get back from this world to the next. The North point is where we are going it is considered to thousands a home and base these tree towers you see do not grow there. Its also where many learn to use their conjurer abilities at the academy in the village. The East point is distinguished by a Giant Waterfall and large meadows and obviously a river that stretches to some areas of North Point. There is also a cemetery for those wishing to pay their respects to the dead. Do you understand now?

Carter: /thinks/ So they have names for these freaks.

Yuri: Yeah that makes sense.

Mason: What about South point? /wondering why she skipped it/

Flow: We don't go down there.

Carter: Why not?

Flow: If you see any snow or ice just to turn back.

Mason: /thinks/ If she is afraid of it then it must be pretty bad down there.

Flow: Im taking you all to the base so Mason can get rid of his powers with our technology there. All you have to do Mason is show the heads of the village in the council chambers that you are indeed a flame conjurer and not a spy of some sort. Then they can take your powers away.

Mason: There is just one problem. I don't know how to use these powers you are talking about!

Flow: Calm down. We have two days for you to learn how to conjure a measly little flame. If you can manage that we will be fine.

Mason: Sounds easy enough. Alright so when will we begin?

Flow: Now. Practice on your way. Focus on the center point of your palm for starters. Try to see nothing else but that center point. This is where you want the element to come out. If you learn this you can make fire appear on any point of your hand even your finger or your feet. /Flow focuses on her feet and as she walks the ground gets damp as water wets the ground with every step she takes later creating small puddles the group walks over/

Carter: /looking at the ground as she walks and thinks/ This is crazy. I guess Mason and Yuri did see something like this that day.

Flow: Do you see Mason? This is the first step they teach at the academy. You don't have to learn how to focus on other points just focus on the center of your hand.

Mason: /picks up his hand and stares at it while walking. He begins to think/ Okay so all I have to do is focus that shouldn't be too hard. /he focuses on the center of his palm/

Flow: /from the corner of her eye watches Mason/ Clear your mind.

Mason: /thinks/ Clear my mind. Clear my mind. /he keeps staring at his hand and doesn't realize he quickened his walking pace and bumps into Carter in front of him/

Carter: /annoyed/ Hey watch it!

Mason: /loses his focus/ Sorry!

Flow: /shakes her head and thinks/ This may take longer than I thought. /says aloud/ You are going to need to be able to visualize where you want the flame to appear without even having to look at it so it will take time.

/The group walks for three hours straight and they begin to grow restless. Paige becomes dark as the sunset goes down and Flow decides its time to take a break. She grabs sticks and later makes a camp fire. They gather around the fire. Carter uses his book bag as a pillow and lays down looking up at the night sky. Yuri curled up in a sleeping bag she brought from home trying to get near the fire without burning herself to warm up. Mason continues to practice focusing on his center point which he has finally got the hang of. Flow eats what looks like a nutrition bar from one of her pockets and a pouch of water that she refills with her hand./

Mason: /walks toward Flow/ I think I got it.

Flow: /finishes drinking her water/ Oh you do?

Mason: What is next?

Flow: Emotion.

Mason: Emotion?

Flow: Yes. Every conjurer element is cast differently based on emotion.

Mason: So what emotion does fire need?

Flow: I don't know im not a flame conjurer now go get some rest. Remember Mason you are the only one said to be left.

Mason: /thinks/ that's true. Well how am I supposed to figure this out then? /goes to his book bag and takes out a sleeping bag of his own and lays in it and uses his book bag as a pillow/ Kind of uncomfortable but it will have to do.

/The group falls asleep and wakes up to Flow kicking each of them gently on the side/

Flow: Get up! Time to go!

/groans fill the camp site/

Carter: /refusing to get up gets water sprayed in his face/ What the fuck! What is wrong with you!?

Flow: /stops spraying Carter with water and moves her palm away from his face/ We still have a ways to go. If we go now we will get there tomorrow.

Carter: /gets up and uses his shirt to dry his face/ I didn't sign up for this..

/Yuri and Mason already up grab their things/

Mason: /walks toward Flow's side/ Hey I was wondering how I should go about this whole emotion training thing.

Flow: You must think of something that makes you feel a certain way and have it coarse through your entire body. It has to be strong and you cannot have any other emotion but this one. The stronger the emotion you bring out the stronger the flame will be.

Mason: /thinks/ hmm I see.. that doesn't seem easy at all. I still don't know what the emotion for fire is either. /says aloud/ So what do you do to conjure water?

Flow: The emotion to conjure water that one has to maintain is calmness.

Mason: /cant help but laugh/ You are calm?

Flow: No I don't have to be a calm person naturally but when I want to conjure something I have to be as calm as possible. You see water conjurers must never get emotional or drift away from the course they set for themselves. Its like a river always flowing and staying its path. Calmness.

Mason: /thinks/ Calmness huh? Okay.. im on a beach relaxing by the ocean.. the weather is just right. /he feels his body feel very relaxed and calm but nothing happens after/

Flow: /reading his mind/ Did you really think that was going to work? I told you what water conjurers have to think! Water is said to be the opposite of fire.

Mason: /scratches his head/ Oh yeah..

Flow: /sighs/ The few times that you conjured fire by accident what emotions were you feeling at the time?

Mason: /thinks back to the day at lunch and thinks to himself/ Hmm.. what was it?.. Of course it was anger! /says aloud/ I got it. Thanks! /He starts to think of things that make him angry/.

Flow: /puzzled/ Just make sure when you find that emotion it's a strong one. Anyways your friends seem ready lets go! /begins walking/.

/Yuri and Carter begin following Flow/

Mason: /thinks/ Anger, anger. It has to be strong. Carter you big headed idiot! No, that's not good enough. Wait what am I thinking about? Wade Town! /gets mad just thinking about it/ the unexplainable fires, the natural phenomenon, and I could be the cause of it! /He lets it sit in his head for awhile manifesting itself. Letting it consume his thoughts/

Flow: /already stopped and watching Mason with the others/

Carter: Hey you.. /gets a hand put in front of his mouth causing him to stop talking/

Flow: Wait /watching Mason closely/

Mason: /Mason's whole body feels like its going to explode and his eyes have a reflection of a small flame in the center of them/

Flow: /Sees his eyes and smiles and thinks/ Well maybe I was wrong about him after all. /says aloud/ Very good Mason! We have to get going though!

Yuri and Carter: /think/ Did he do anything? I couldn't tell.

Mason: /loses his thoughts and the fire disappears from his eyes/ Huh? Damn it! I had it too! /catches up to the others/

Flow: So you have found your emotion now you have to put the two steps together. Find your emotion and focus on your center point and the fire will emerge. Keep that in mind while we are on our way. I have nothing else I can tell you. /pats Mason on the back/ It is up to you.

/They continue their journey to North point the afternoon approaches after a four hour walk and they make more progress than Flow anticipated./

Flow: Alright we can rest! /As she sees the completely exhausted group behind her/ We should arrive tomorrow morning. /She hands each of them her pouch of water and as it empties she fills it up again/

/They all sit down and rest/

Yuri: /pulls out a small black book she had in her bag and begins writing in it/

Mason: /sees this and peers over her shoulder/ So you are writer huh?

Yuri: You could say that /still writing/

Mason: What are you writing about?

Yuri: About this adventure we are on. I don't want to forget even the little things. Im also taking pictures of anything I find significant with my phone. I already took pictures of the portal and the trees here.

Mason: /thinks/ She did? When was this? /says aloud/ You mind if I read it?

Yuri: When im done you can maybe. The thing is its more of a diary than anything so I don't think id want you reading it.

Mason: /stops looking over her shoulder/ Okay I can respect that. I never heard of a hair stylist slash doctor slash writer before though.

Yuri: /chuckles/ Well that's me.

Mason: /leaves her to her writing and starts practicing again/

Carter: So Flow right?

Flow: /rolls her eyes/ Yes human what is it?

Carter: Well I was thinking.. What happens if this guy cant conjure this fire in front of these people? Better yet what happens to me and Yuri?

Flow: Don't worry he will do it.

Carter: Yeah well what happens if he doesn't? /gets frustrated/

/Meanwhile Mason is able to have anger throughout his body again/

Mason: /with fire in his eyes thinks/ Okay! Now focus! /begins to focus on his palm/

Flow: /getting annoyed/ I don't know what will happen.

Carter: What do you mean you don't know!?

/Mason achieves the focus he needs in his palm and a small fire begins to appear in his hands/

Mason: /thinks/ im doing it! Im doing it! /the fire begins to fade/ No! No! hold that focus and emotion! /the fire appears again and grows bigger in his hands/

Yuri: /notices Mason and looks at Flow and Carter still arguing/ Uhh guys?

Flow: I don't know! Its up to the council to decide!

Carter: The council! So if they wanted to they could have our heads chopped off!?

/Mason now has a fire slightly bigger than his own hand/

Mason: /thinks/ This is weird I can feel the heat but it doesn't hurt at all!

Yuri: /still watching and says to Carter and Flow louder/ Guys!

Carter and Flow: What!? /As they turn to Yuri/

Yuri: /points at Mason/

Carter and Flow: /Both look to see Mason with a fire in his hand growing by the second/

Flow: /shocked and thinks/ Already? /Says aloud with a smile on her face/ Well ill be.

Carter: /stares in amazement and thinks/ This knucklehead just saved our lives! Woohoo! /yells at Mason/ Alright!

Mason: /The fire gets to the point in his hand where it is up to his head in length/

Flow: We cant have you burning the forest down now /raises her hand and aims it toward Mason and lets out a controlled burst of water that puts out Masons fire completely and soaks Mason in the process. He loses focus and falls. Flow gets a kick out of this/

Mason: /chuckles not caring he just got sprayed by the equivalent of a water hose/ I guess I got carried away. /pounds the ground with his fist in joy and thinks/ I did it! /a big smile forms on his face as he rests on the floor/

Yuri: /smiles and thinks/ Good job Mason! Your determination is unbelievable! Are you sure you still want to get rid of it?

 **Chapter 7**

 **North Point**

Mason: /stands up and wipes his clothes off of dirt and pieces of dead leaves. He notices what looks like a circular machine floating in the distance. The machine hovers above ground with a small propeller at the bottom and in the center of the machine is a large circular lens that looks as if its an eye and it stares right at Mason/ /thinks/ What the hell is that?

Flow: /follows his eyes and sees the machine a look of worry appears on her face and she aims her palm at it quickly and shoots a heavy blast of water at it/ Shit!

/Carter, Yuri and Mason watch Flow and wonder what is going on. The machine dodges her attack and quickly retreats out of sight/

Carter: Okay what the hell was that!?

Flow: /thinks/ this isn't good.. /says aloud/ We are leaving lets go quickly! /She gathers her things and throws Mason his bag in a hurry/

Mason: /catches his bag and puts It on his back/ Flow what's going on?

Flow: We were followed /As she begins moving quickly in the direction of North Point and checking her surroundings like a hawk/ Come!

/The group follows her matching her pace/

Carter: What do you mean followed? /eyes Flow/

Flow: Exactly what it means /grinds her teeth/

Mason: That machine is that an enemy of yours?

Flow: You could say that. And that machine is called a drone.

Yuri: It didn't seem hostile.

Flow: Its not the drone im worried about.

Mason: /remembers Flow said people would be after him and thinks/ This is what she meant..

/The group travels without stopping until they reach a big hill hours later/

Flow: Good we are here! /thinks/ We are safe here. They wouldn't come this far. /quickly getting on top of the hill and looks down at the group that is slowly making their way up/ Welcome to North Point!

Carter: /reaches the top first and stares in awe at what he sees/

Yuri: What do you see Carter? /still making her way up/

Carter: /thinks/ What don't I see?

Yuri: /reaches the top and is dumbfounded/ Its beautiful! Mason you have to see this!

Mason: /the last one to stand on top of the hill and his eyes could barely adjust to the beautiful sight/

/Each one of them taking in their surroundings as a open field that stretches as far as the eye can see. Villages with houses and huts surround the back ground. Wind mills can be seen behind the villages. Three buildings in the shape of eggs spread out in front of the villages with the one in the middle being the biggest of the three. Trees surround the outskirts of the field. A river passes through the open field in front of the egg shaped buildings where children can be seen playing and in the sky Mason, Yuri and Carter couldn't believe their eyes.

Carter: /rubs his eyes and thinks/ I knew this place was nothing like ive ever seen before but this is taking it to a whole new level!

Yuri: /smiles/ That's amazing!

Mason: /thinks/ How is that possible?

/High in the air a stream of conjurers fly above their heads almost like a highway without the roads or signs leading into North Point. People of all ages even kids were in the area. Some of them standing up straight standing on a puddle of water that they used their powers to keep them standing on it and above ground. Others slid across tree trunks that formed in the air in front of their feet that they used to slide quickly on to get to their destination. A boy no bigger than 10 could be seen sitting on a cloud that had sparks of lightning coming from within it using it as his form of transportation./

Flow: I told you didn't I? We defy logic. /Starts heading toward the city/

Carter: /starting his usual tantrum/ You.. mean to tell me you could fly this whole time.. and you didn't just take us to this place by air!?

Flow: /having enough of Carter already turns to him and walks toward him/ Listen you idiot you think I can just carry you all over here!?

/She kicks Carter on one of his back legs causing him to fall and puts her boot on his chest and looks down at him with a look that made Carter wish he hadn't said anything/

Carter: Okay! Message received! /catching his breathe and trying not to seem in pain/

Flow: /she removes her boot from his chest/ Alright lets go we still have to get there it should only take us an hour.

/the group makes their way down the hill and onto the open field making their way closer to the city with each step/

Mason: /still watching the conjurers flying overhead/ Hey flow I was wondering..

Flow: Hmm?

Mason: How is it that when you use your feet to conjure an element that it goes right through those boots you guys are all wearing?

Flow: /smiles/ Your observation skills are not bad Mason. These boots and this Uniform we wear is not just any old clothing. It is made with the purpose in mind of stopping any harmful damage the conjurer can do to their clothes. Although most of our jackets look the same they are color coded on our pockets and buttons. They each are made with specific material to counteract whatever element that conjurer can use. So mine for example protects any water damage to my clothes but no other element. The boots are also made of this material but the boots allow us to conjure elements from our feet without destroying the boot. Same concept basically. If I were a flame conjurer id want one because if I didn't I could potentially burn my clothes off not to mention completely destroy my shoes. /points at Masons clothing/.

Mason: /thinks/ that makes sense. /Says aloud/ Good thing I wont be needing that anyway.

Yuri: /looks at Mason and thinks/ I guess he is still going through with it.

Mason: Soon this will be gone.

Flow: Are you sure Mason? There is no turning back.

/The group crosses the river and is getting looks from kids who stopped playing in the water/

Mason: Yeah im sure. I just want to be normal again.

Flow: Okay im going to take you to the council chambers now. You know what to do already.

Mason: Yeah.

/the group arrives in the city. A small dirt road leads them into what looks like a district. Many people watching knowing they are outsiders. Murmurs among the crowd. They stop in front of the smallest of the egg shaped buildings. Two guards stand in front of the giant doorway./

Guard #1: /cant believe his eyes/ Captain Flow? I did not know you would be back from the human world. How long has it been?

Flow: Too long. I have completed my mission and I wish for him to enter. /places her hand on Mason's shoulder pointing him out/

Guard #2: /looks at Mason closely studying him/ Is this really the one you have been searching for all these years?

Flow: /with a confident look/ Yes.

Guard #1: This way.

Flow: Yuri and Carter you must stay here. Don't worry you will not be harmed. /looks at the second guard/

Guard #2: I will ensure they will not be harmed.

Flow: Good. Come Mason.

/The guard leads them into the building. They walk through a hallway until they reach the entrance to the council chamber. Before they go in, the guard restrains Mason putting handcuffs that locked his wrists and a shield was attached to it that covered where his palms were facing/

Mason: /feels uneasy and looks at Flow/ What is this!? /squirming around trying to release the pressure of the cuffs/

Flow: /her arms folded/ Its for our leaders protection. Calm down. Once you are inside you will be given your chance to show what you can do.

Guard #1: /pushes Mason lightly to get him walking inside/ If you try anything funny you are dead.

Mason: /a bead of sweat runs down his brow and he looks back and notices Flow still standing there/ Hey are you not coming too!?

Flow: No. I cannot. Only one person may enter at a time. Good luck Mason ill be here when you are done.

/They enter the room. It's a circular room that has five chairs surrounding the center all of which are on pedestals allowing anyone who sits on these chairs to clearly view the subject presented to them. Only two chairs were filled however. The one to Masons left was a black male that had more hair on his black beard than his head that appeared to be in his forties. He was wearing a cloak around the usual conjurers uniform. The one directly in front of Mason was a woman with slight wrinkles on her face and short light brown hair that was parted. She unlike anyone Mason had seen up to this point was wearing a suit of armor that covered her torso and legs but with no helmet. The lady seemed to be curious of Mason watching him closely and then she spoke to him with a strong voice./

The lady: What is your name?

 **Chapter 8**

 **Unexpected Outcome**

Mason: /looking up at her/ Mason.

The lady: /she stands up and checks a book that is right beside her desk/ Mason Cross correct?

Mason: /thinks/ If she knew why did she ask?.. /nods his head/

The lady: You see Mason we can be honest with each other here. /More guards enter the room and line up against the back walls/

Mason: /his heart begins to pound as he sees the guards show up from the corner of his eye/

The lady: Mason are you a flame conjurer?

Mason: According to Flow I am.

The lady: Show me. /makes a signal to the guard beside Mason. The guard takes off his handcuffs/

Mason: /feeling a slight pain in his wrists and notices a bunch of eyes looking at him as if they could see through his soul. He begins to feel uneasy./ /thinks/ Okay.. this is it. All I have to do is show them what I have been practicing this whole time. That's not too hard right? /he holds his hand up and begins to try and focus/ /thinks/ Okay focus and bring the emotion forth. /takes a deep breath/ I can do this. /he can see one of the guards holding what looks like a gun and ready to fire it at a moments notice/ What if I fail? What are they going to do to me? What about Carter and Yuri? How do I know they are safe? What if they got captured as soon as we came inside?

The lady: /watching Mason like a hawk and seeing no progress being made/ Alright take him away. /As she sits down she waves Mason away/

Mason: /thinks/ Wait what?

/the guard beside him grabs Masons arms and places the handcuffs on him again and drags him out of the room./

Mason: /As he is being dragged he shouts to the lady/ What is this!? I can do it! Give me another chance!

The lady: /takes a drink from a mug on a desk beside her and folds her legs with no expression on her face/

Mason: /screams/ I want to get rid of my powers! Do you not understand!? /Mason disappears from the room/

The lady: /flinches at his words and looks at the man across from her and he gives her a shrug/ /says to one of the guards/ Bring me Captain Flow. /One of the guards begins to leave the room/

/In the hallway Mason is now walking under his own power to the exit of the building with a look of anger and fear on his face. Flow still waiting for his return in the hallway./

Flow: /sees Mason coming from the council chambers and from one look of his face she can tell something is wrong/ What happened? /her eyes follow Mason as he moves past her/

Mason: /so many possibilities going through his head he doesn't even acknowledge Flow is even there/

Flow: /with a look of concern/ What happened? Mason!

/Mason disappears from the hallway and a guard comes from the council chamber./

The guard: Captain Flow they request your presence.

Flow: /thinks/ This cant be good.. /follows the guard into the room. Flow bows before the lady/

The lady: Captain Flow.

Flow: /rises/

The lady: This Mason Cross you brought before us was unable to conjure anything.

Flow: /thinks/ Mason what went wrong? /says aloud/ He is a conjurer I can assure you Commander.

The man: She is right Commander Jensen. I could definitely sense his ability. He seemed inexperienced but whether he is a flame conjurer remains to be seen.

Commander Jensen: Regardless we have strict rules we must all follow. I know you all know this. Especially you Drill Sergeant Hobbs. We need experienced fighters not what was brought to us. Im curious however, as he left he began babbling something about wanting his power taken away. /gives Flow a stern look/

Flow: /bites her lip/ You.. you see I told him we could get rid of his conjurer abilities if he came to Paige. He doesn't want to be a conjurer. To get him to come here I found it necessary to tell him this. My mission was to find help by any means necessary. Ive been watching him since he was a boy. His powers have finally come forth please give him another chance. I know what he can do.

Commander Jensen: /dumbfounded/ Necessary? Your mission was to find any conjurers in the human world and bring them here for reinforcements. Not an incapable human and his friends. You fixated on him alone and brought us nothing. Your mission was a total failure Captain.

Flow: /lowers her head in shame/ Im sorry Commander I will take any punishment I deserve. /gets on her knees/

Commander Jensen: /sighs/ No matter, it doesn't matter anymore. We don't have the time anymore.

Flow: /stands up/ If I may ask Commander what will become of the humans?

Commander Jensen: Don't worry they will not be harmed. They are currently being escorted back to the portal as we speak.

Flow: /thinks/ escorted? Wait. This is not good! /says aloud urgently/ While we made our way here we were followed by a drone that later retreated and no doubt has made it back to South Point by now.

Commander Jensen: /no reaction to her words/ Corporal Mack will escort them back safely.

Flow: /thinks/ Mack? /says aloud/ Although Mack is capable, If I may request I would like to escort them myself. I am the reason they are here in the first place.

Commander Jensen: Im sorry Captain but this I cannot allow. Your mission is over. We need you here now. They are already on their way.

Flow: /protests/ The drone saw the boy conjure flames and it will relay video feed! I have no doubt in my mind they will come for him! You must send me!

Commander Jensen: /unwavering/ If they were spotted by a drone then we can only hope they return safely. This is none of our concern. We were generous enough to allow them to go back to their world with an escort. We could have killed them where they stood. They should be grateful. That was my final decision. You have allowed these humans to cloud your judgement Captain. A conjurer must never get emotional. You should know better. You are dismissed.

Flow: /looks away in disappointment and bows her head to Commander Jensen and says aloud/ Im sorry for my outburst Commander it wasn't my place.

Commander Jensen: /nods her head/

Flow: /She feels the guard tap her on the shoulder and she turns to leave/ /thinks/ Im sorry you three. I told them they wouldn't be harmed. I shouldn't have made that promise to them. That was a mistake. Mack protect them please for I cannot anymore.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Uninvited Guests**

/Mason, Carter, and Yuri are escorted by Mack back to the Portal as they make their way back into the forest. Mack was a bald middle aged man that had a grey beard on his chin that seemed to go in twenty different directions. He walks in front of the group while the others trail behind./

Carter: /extremely frustrated/ This is ridiculous! We went all the way there just to get sent back to where we came!? What a waste of time! I thought you knew what you were doing you freak!

Yuri: /getting annoyed/ Carter you have been complaining since we got here! Just calm down!

Mason: /still thinking about what happened at the council chamber/ I thought I knew what I was doing too..

Carter: /shakes his head in disbelief/ This is just a joke. How did I get so unlucky?

Mason: What are you complaining about anyway? Im the one stuck like this now! I never asked you to come remember?

Carter: /goes silent and just starts mumbling to himself/

Mack: You all are a talkative bunch aren't you? Calm down we need to be quiet while we walk through these woods. We don't want to draw attention.

/the group walks for an hour slowly making their way to West Point's outskirts/

Carter: Hey old man. Why is there a portal there anyway? I mean how come that one stays there no matter what without anyone being there?

Mack: /Raises his eyebrows/ Very observant. The one you guys came in is not the same as this one. Any portal created in the outside of this world leads to that portal at West Point. It's the only way into the human world from this one and it's the only way to return to Paige.

Yuri: Well who created this portal we are going to now?

Mack: /chuckles/ There is an old tale of the origin of that portal if you wish to hear it.

Carter: Go ahead we still got a long way to go. We got all the time in the world. /eyes Mason/

Mason: /shakes his head/

Mack: You see there was a person who long ago was curious what else this world had to offer. He couldn't explain it but he knew there was something more out there than just the four points that make up this world. He found a way using his own abilities and the help of five others, all of which controlled different elements, they harnessed the energy of the rich forest known as West Point around them and with their natural control of the elements they created the portal. That is why you will notice the forest contains areas that can never grow anything ever again.

Carter: Sounds like a load of bullshit but hey that was entertaining for a while.

Mack: Well im not done yet son. This same person I spoke about used the others for his own benefit. You see while the others used up every last bit of their energy to make this portal he did not. He held back his power in order for this to happen and once the portal was complete he disposed of them.

Yuri: That's horrible!

Mason: So he killed them all?

Mack: Not exactly. These five were so powerful he couldn't kill them and they still remain.

Mason: /thinks/ How is that possible? /says aloud/ How can someone not die?

Mack: When they lost all their energy, they no longer kept their original forms they wilted away just like the patches of this forest. Other people tried to use this portal as it was undefended and it was an unnatural phenomenon. After realizing the portal led to your world. People began to use it less and less as the fear of not being able to return crept into peoples minds as nobody knew of a way to come back. Our current Commander was the one who came up with the idea to use a method of using two conjurers powers of two different elements to bring forth a temporary portal to return home. The Commander however doesn't like us to interfere with another's world so we stopped using the portal entirely. Until one day a group of terrible people used the portal to go to the human world in search of something.

Carter: /growing restless/ Well what was it?

Mack: Its classified.. Anyway they eventually came back. We had an intelligence team reporting anything suspicious that may have occurred when they returned. Apparently they didn't find what they were looking for.

Mason: /nervously thinks/ Could it be me?..

Carter: /yawns/

Mack: After they left the area they never returned to the portal as if it meant nothing to them anymore. We began to use the portal again after this to recruit any conjurers who remained in the human world from long ago who were trapped there and couldn't find a way to return home. Captain Flow was on this mission until she found you three. That was her punishment otherwise she would have stayed here.

Mason: /puzzled/ Punishment?

Mack: Yes. She.. /stops himself and stops walking causing Mason to bump into him/

Mason: Hey is something wrong?

Mack: /holds his hand to Masons mouth/ Shh..

/Yuri and Carter also stop and look around but see nothing/

Carter: /sighs/ What is it old man?

Mack: /whispers loud enough for only the group to hear/ Quiet. We are being followed.

/Mason, Yuri and Carter look around once more but still see nothing/

Mack: /still whispering/ They are here.

Carter: What do you mean they are here? There is nothing here. How do you know someone is here? I don't see a damn thing and neither do the rest of us.

Mack: I don't have to see them. I can sense their presence.

Carter: /chuckles lightly and thinks/ this old man is something else. /says aloud/ What is that supposed to mean anyway?

Mack: Conjurers can sense other conjurers. Its like a sixth sense we feel. We can tell even if someone is injured or not or if they are sad or angry.

Mason: /thinks back and remembers something similar to this when he first met Flow. He begins to feel it now as he thinks back. He hears a heart pounding in his ear rapidly. He turns in the direction of where he feels the pounding is coming from slowly feeling it out. The beating picks up as it begins to make his body feel dense.

Mack: Still far away I don't know how many of them are there.

Mason: /he adapts to the sounds in his ear/ There is four of them. /without any doubt/

Mack: /looks at Mason with a surprised and shocked look/ /thinks/ How did he pick that up? I cant even do that if I tried. Without any proper training as well.. to know the exact number of them at this distance. /collects himself and says aloud/ If you go straight from here you will reach the portal directly as long as you stay on course. If you move quickly you will make it.

Carter: /starts walking casually still not believing anyone is coming/ /mutters to himself/ Waste of time..

Mack: /motions to Mason and Yuri to go/

Mason: /a sudden jolt occurs in Masons body. He suddenly feels the four figures close to their location. He feels a pain deep in his spine. He turns directly to the four figures as they are now visible.

Mack: /turns in unison with Mason to the four figures/ /thinks/ Shit its them..

Yuri: /follows their gaze/

Carter: /stops walking and looks back/

/On a low hill, a fair distance away, four fully black clothed hooded figures stand, watching the group stare upon them. The hoods fully covering their face in shadows other than their mouths. The one in the middle steps forward in front of the others. Unlike the others he had a bandana mask covering his mouth. On the mask was a printed colored set of menacing white teeth draping across the mask/

Bandana Masked Figure: /in a monotone voice/ It appears we have been spotted. You know what we came here for. One of them is the one we seek. There can be no mistakes.

The other three figures: /in unison/ Right!

Bandana Masked Figure: /points forward/ Now go.

/The three figures without hesitation run forward jumping and flipping down the hillside/

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Hunt**

/One of the figures conjures a puddle of water near his feet while in midair landing on it like it's a platform and taking to the skies. Another figure conjures a large tree branch big enough for her feet to land on and she places her palm in front of her feet and continuously conjures more branches that she slides forward on at a rapid pace. The other figure who is much larger in size than the others lands on the ground with a loud thump and simply sprints forward with every step he takes a loud thumping can be heard. The bandana masked figure watches from the hill and sits on the edge of the hillside watching over the forest./

Mack: /draws his sword and says urgently/ Leave now! Go straight down this hill and don't look back!

Carter: /grabs Yuri's hand/ Lets go. /They both begin running down the slope trying not to fall from the increase of speed going down hill/

Mason: /about to follow them as he steps close to the edge of the hill but turns to the man/ What about you!?

Mack: /calm tone/ This is my duty. I will stay and hold them off for as long as I can. I will only be able to give you guys a few seconds. /eyes Mason/ Which is why you need to leave now!

Mason: /shakes his head/ You are coming with us! There's no sense dying for nothing!

Mack: /approaches Mason/ Listen to me boy. One day you will understand what it means to be willing to die for what you want to protect. /pushes Mason down the edge/ /thinks/ Sorry kid.

Mason: /doing a series of rolls on his side all the way down the hill and lands at the bottom/ Shit! /gets up and runs straight ahead through the forest/ /thinks/ Damn it old man good luck.

Mack: /thinks/ Well I guess this is the end for me. I regret nothing. I will die protecting my land and my home. Sorry Julie.. /he slams his palm on the ground causing the ground to lift beneath his feet breaking off and lifting him into the air. He makes his way in a collision course with the figure standing on water high above the sky.

Figure on water: /evil grin forms on his face as he sees Mack coming straight at him/

Mack: /reaches the figure and swings his sword at him/

Figure on water: /dodges it by ducking underneath it and zooms right by Mack and keeps heading toward the group/

Mack: Shit! /puts on the brakes and turns around trying to catch up to the figure who is now gaining distance despite Mack turning around/ /thinks/ He is too fast its useless for me to keep trying to catch up with him. /he hears a heartbeat beneath him and sees a hefty figure sprinting causing a huge ruckus throughout the forest. Mack dive-bombs from his position toward the figure. He conjures a giant boulder from thin air using both his hands and he launches toward the running figure./

Hefty figure: /Still sprinting full speed ahead sees from the corner of his eye the boulder and clenches his fist and conjures solid rock around his entire fist and forearm and punches the Mack's boulder shattering it into harmless small rocks. He keeps on running like nothing happened./

Mack: /bites his lip and thinks/ It wouldn't be wise for me to engage him at close range he will just crush me. He is huge! /he flies around toward the figures backside where he cannot see and conjures another boulder and flings it at him once more/

Hefty figure: /senses where Mack is and creates a boulder of his own that he sends toward Mack/

/Both boulders crash into each other canceling the other out breaking into pieces./

Mack: /he stops as the figure slowly disappears from his view/ Damn it! This is no good! /He sees the figure who is currently sliding on branches downward like she's on a skateboard going downhill and Mack wastes no time catching up to her and cutting her off./ /thinks/ I just have to knock her off. /he aims both his hands toward the figure and sends forth a barrage of small rocks in her direction/

Sliding figure: /looks at Mack with no expression and holds out her hand at the volley of rocks coming at her at high speed. Vines shootout in multiple directions that connect together creating a large net like wall that causes all the rocks to helplessly fall to the ground. Just after this she completely was gone from Mack's vision as she was going at super high speed the tail end of her cloak blowing side to side from the wind and speed she was going at./

Mack: /catching his breath as he descends back to the ground stepping back on level ground/ /thinks/ She was even faster than the other one.. that took a lot out of me. I didn't buy them any time at all… Sorry friends. /looks up at the top of the hill at the Bandana Masked figure still sitting on the edge/ Im not done yet there is still one left. /walks toward the hill/

Mason: /breathing heavy and trying not to trip over any roots from the trees and thinks/ Where are you guys? I still cant see them yet. /he hears a heartbeat faint but gaining speed/ Shit! Its getting closer. /he hears it drum in his ears and he stops running and turns to the hooded figure now on the ground behind him looking at him/

The hooded figure: /in a mocking tone/ So you finally realized its pointless to keep running kid. /he removes the hood covering his face/.

/He was a young man with green long hair for a male that spiked towards the back in different directions but was combed back from the front. He was lean and had a smug grin that stretched across his face at all times./

Mason: /is nervous but doesn't show it/ What do you want from us?

The hooded figure: I have orders to take you in. My name is Free.

Mason: Yeah well im going to have to pass on that. /looks at his palm and conjures a small flame in his hand that is unstable/ /thinks/ if only I did this back there..

Free: /unimpressed/ It is unfortunate for you that I am the one that came after you.

Mason: /confused and thinks/ Why would he say that? /slowly the fire stabilizes/

Free: /his grin returns/ Let me guess you don't know how to throw it do you?

Mason: /bites his tongue and thinks/ Only one thing to do.. /charges forward at Free/

Free: /smiles as Mason comes toward him the whole time/

Mason: /aims the fire at Free's chest and begins motioning his arm forward to strike him with it/

Free: /simply puts his hand where Mason is about to strike him as if to grab his hand/

/Mason's fire is completely put out and all that is visible is steam that slowly fades away/

Mason: /stands in front of Free dumbfounded with shocked eyes/ What? /thinks/ Impossible!

Free: /laughs/ Do you understand now? /looks at Mason's face/ Clearly you don't. /sighs and aims his hand towards Mason's neck./

/Suddenly water erupts from around Mason's neck and rises upwards creating a sphere around his head/

Mason: /shocked by this and takes in some water into his mouth until he closes it and holds his breath/ /thinks/ What is this!? Its like im underwater. /struggles and tries to push the water away with his hands but the water doesn't move/

Free: /watching Mason struggle and frowns/ I must say im disappointed. I thought you would be a lot stronger for Rise to send all four officers to get you. You are in my prison. I wouldn't try to breathe if I was you. /as he watches Mason swallow a lot of water after reaching his limit. He releases Mason from the water/

Mason: /Crashes to the floor on his knees from release and starts coughing up water as he holds his throat/

Free: /looks down at him/ You are a disappointment. Here let me help you. /he kicks Mason hard in the gut with his boot/

Mason: /screams in pain and coughs even more/

/Suddenly Carter and Yuri appear. They are handcuffed and blindfolded and move against their will with officers behind them. The hefty male officer holding Carters sword. He had a small head for his size with veins popping from his temple and a scruffy black beard with short black hair. The female officer behind Yuri was around their age with her hair in a bun and braids on the sides with a slender build./

Free: /puts Mason on his feet and handcuffs him and placing the blindfold over his eyes making it impossible for Mason to see anything but darkness./

Female Officer: /eyes Free/ It's nice to see you finally followed orders Free.

Free: /irritated/ Shut up Hazel!

Male Officer: /with a deep voice/ We don't have time for this.

Free: /turns to him/ You too Broly!

Hazel: Broly is right our lord awaits. /gives Yuri a push in the back to get her walking/

/Meanwhile on top of the hill the bandana masked officer sits still looking down and watching the results they have accomplished. A man creeps up slowly behind him a fair distance away still/

Bandana Masked Officer: /without looking back/ Do you think you are being sneaky by approaching me that way?

Mack: /realizing his cover is blown/ If you knew I was here the whole time why didn't you react or just kill me?

Bandana Masked Officer: You are not of my concern at the moment.

Mack: /points his sword at the Officer and walks forward slowly/

Bandana Masked Officer: You dare point your sword at me? /As he slowly turns his head in Mack's direction and takes off his hood revealing a young man's face and a full head of long white hair that spiked backward like a hedgehog. Most of his face still being covered by the bandana./

Mack: /Realizing who the Officer is develops a look of worry and fear. The sword he pointed at the Officer shook in his hands/

Bandana Masked Officer: /Sees this and turns back away from Mack/ Go. I will not harm you if you leave now as I said before I have no business with you.

Mack: /gulps and calms himself down/ I will stand my ground. You are the enemy and I have sworn an oath. It would bring dishonor to my entire family to be a coward.

Bandana Masked Officer: You speak of honor but it seems you being unable to protect those humans down there is just as bad as you being a coward. Is it not? You failed so that makes you a failure. Am I wrong?

Mack: /a look of sadness falls over him/ /thinks/ I hope you guys are alright. Stay alive.

/Mason and the others are moved to an unknown location and it has been two hours straight of walking without knowing where they are/

Mason: /trying to stay calm and thinks/ I wonder what they plan to do with us. We have been walking for a while now. Where are they taking us? /he can hear Yuri's heavy breathing to his right, right next to him/ /says aloud/ Its going to be alright Yuri. I know you are scared but we will be okay.

Yuri: /confused/ Uhh.. Mason im completely fine.

Mason: /hears her voice to his left/ What the? /Until he realizes who it is. He chuckles softly/ /thinks/ Hmm.. /he looks down and he can see a small gap in the blindfold allowing him to see the terrain/ it looks like we are in West Point right now. The patches of dirt and dead leaves give it away.

/They walk for what seemed like an eternity until Mason saw something he wish he hadn't/

Mason: /thinks/ Its been awhile now.. Where are we?. /looks down again/

/He sees the dead leaves of West Point still remain but as they walked it quickly changed from a forest of dead leaves to snow/

Mason: /feels the once warm air turn to a cold breeze that send chills up his spine/ This is not good.

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Throne Room**

/On top of the hill at West Point/

Bandana Masked Officer: /Cleans one of his two swords of blood with a cloth and looks down at Mack who lies motionless on the ground in front of him/ Im sorry it wasn't your time to die just yet. You made an incorrect decision. /looks at Mack's dead body with regret/

/A drone appears before the Officer from behind him and hovers next to him/

Bandana Masked Officer: /looks at the drone and speaks to it/ We have captured the targets. They are moving them to the destination now. They will arrive shortly. I am proceeding as planned to the human world. I shouldn't be long at all. /motions the drone away/

/The drone hovers away toward South Point. Mason Carter and Yuri are still walking through South Point. The cold makes them shiver as they move further South./

Mason: /teeth chattering as he holds his arms as he walks/ /thinks/ this is ridiculous if it gets any colder we could die out here! /looks down and sees a field of white grass and flowers that had petals like icicles as he walks over it/ How do any plants grow out here? /As he looks down all of a sudden the terrain changes and the field he once saw vanished and was replaced by black tile and the cold air vanished/ We must be indoors now. /Suddenly he gets pushed from behind and it causes him to fall. He gets up/ /says aloud/ What's going on? /he hears a metal gate of some kind shut/ Yuri!? Carter!? /hears no response/ /thinks/ im sure they are fine these guys wanted me that Free guy said so himself. /sighs and sits on the floor/ Still I want to know what is going on.

/hours pass until the metal gate opens again. Mason half asleep wakes up to it./

Mason: /lifts his head in shock/ What is it? Is someone there? /gets lifted to his feet by someone/ Who are you?

A voice: /in a raspy light voice/ Kirk. Now lets go we are taking you to see him. /pushes Mason forward to get him walking/

Mason: /puzzled/ Him? What do you mean?

Kirk: You'll see. /keeps pushing Mason to get him to go faster/

Mason: Where are my friends?

Kirk: They were held in other cells but you will see them soon enough.

/They walk for a few minutes until Mason is kicked in the back legs bringing him to his knees. Suddenly the blindfold was removed/

Mason: /his eyes adjusting to a slightly brighter view than the darkness he was forced to endure. He looks and sees Yuri and Carter also on their knees. Their blindfolds also now removed. A temporary feel of joy comes to Mason seeing this./ Thank goodness you guys alright!

Carter: Yeah I wasn't sure when I couldn't hear you guys anymore what was gonna happen to me. /moves his head from side to side cracking it/

Yuri: I thought I was going to be killed a few times.

Mason: I will find a way to get you guys out of this don't worry. They want me anyway.

Carter: /looks around the room and sees its just a circular room with nothing in it other than a few torches on the walls to make the room have some kind of light until he sees directly in the center a series of steps and a chair made of ice at the very top facing their direction and it was currently occupied. Shadows covered the person's entire body on the throne other than their hands which were a light aqua color./ Check it out guys.

Yuri and Mason: /both finally notice their surroundings/

/A grand confident voice comes from the direction of the throne./

The voice: Welcome! I hope it was no trouble at all getting here.

Mason and Carter: /don't appreciate the sarcasm/

The voice: I am Rise and this is my home.

Mason: /slowly getting his senses back from the journey. Starts hearing a heartbeat in his head but its pounding speeds up his own heart. He can feel the sound coming from the throne. He finds it hard to breathe and move. His head was stuck in one direction and he felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He clenches his teeth/ /thinks/ This guy..

Yuri: /notices Mason/ Hey you alright?

Rise: /mocking tone/ The reason you two are here is because I thought the flame conjurer could use some company.

Carter: Very funny.

Rise: And you /points at Mason/ are here to answer one simple question for me. If you can do that Kirk and Bane will set you free.

Mason: /slowly adjusting to the power he feels coming from Rise. He is able to turn his head slightly and notices behind them were two goblins about three feet tall with orange pigmented skin. He turns back to Rise./ And what do you want to know?

Carter: /doesn't expect to be let go at all/ Listen do you think we are dumb or something!?

Rise: That remains to be seen. However believe it or not I would let you free, all of you. I have no use for any of you if my question is answered.

Mason: I am the conjurer! They have nothing to do with this! Let them free and I will answer your question.

Rise: /irritated tone/ You are in no position to be making demands. I want to know where the fire stone is. If you tell me and one of my Officers finds it I will let you free. Its really that simple.

Mason: /thinks/ What is he talking about? /says aloud/ What is a fire stone?

Rise: /losing his patience/ You are a flame conjurer and yet you don't know what a fire stone is? I find it hard to believe Mason. /sighs/ No matter. I guess I will explain it since you seem to honestly have no clue. You see Mason, this world is made up of six different elements all of which can be conjured. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Life, and Ice.

Yuri: /thinks/ What kind of element is Life?

Rise: There are five stones for each of these elements. All of which were scattered in various locations over the years.

Mason: /thinks/ Five? /says aloud/ What happened to the sixth stone if there are six elements?

Rise: /annoyed by Mason's curiosity/ It doesn't concern you. All I wish to know is where the fire stone is. Each of these stones is the source of conjurers powers. If anyone makes contact with one of these stones they can gain the ability to conjure that element. These stones are very distinct and if you ever lay eyes on one you will know right away. They glisten like a diamond or a jewel and are the size of one of the rocks someone may skip across the surface of water. Do you understand where im going with this now? Where is the stone Mason?

Mason: /thinks back hard for a moment but cant recall ever coming in contact with something like that/ /says aloud/ I don't know.

Rise: /points toward a dark corner of the room and the Bandana Mask Officer appears from the shadows with three familiar faces/

Mason: /with shocked eyes as he views his family. Each one of them blindfolded and look like they had been there for a while. Vivi is crying with tears rolling down her face and is scared with no idea what is going on. Rage builds in Mason and in his eyes a flame ignites/ You bastard!

Vivian: /recognizes her son's voice/ Mason is that you!?

Peter: Mason!?

Vivi: /sniffling/ What is going on!?

Mason: Don't worry im gonna get you all out of this!

Peter: Don't do anything stupid Mason! These guys are dangerous from what I can tell.

Rise: /with one of his hands clenched/ Silence! Im going to ask you one final time Mason. If you don't tell me I will have Wise kill your family right here and now with a single movement of his sword.

Yuri: /shock and fear fill her face/ Oh my god.

Carter: /thinks/ What's with these people!? I thought humans were fucked up but this is something else.

Wise: /takes out one of his swords from its sheathe and holds the sword toward his family. He places his hand slightly over the blade passing his hand over it. Suddenly sparks of lightning surround the blade in a stable form making crackling noises surrounding the room and maintaining itself./

/Vivian begins to cry now. Peter breathes heavy as sweat begins to drip from his brow. Vivi's legs begin to tremble/

Mason: /eyes widen and fear creeps in his mind/ /thinks/ I gotta do something! Think! If I don't tell them he is really gonna do it! These guys are not playing around! But I don't know where that stone is! I have to lie. It's the only way. /says aloud convincingly/ Its in Wade Town! /breathing heavy from the pressure/ In my world.

Rise: /senses Mason is lying/ The stone is not there Mason. We have checked there already believe me. Even so, I know you are lying. You see I am a conjurer myself. Surely you must know we can sense how one feels at a particular time. When you lie your heart ever so slightly changed its normal pattern. Im sorry Mason I thought we could make this work but you leave me no choice. /gives a signal to Wise/

Mason: /panics and screams/ WAIT!

Yuri: /her eyes water and she looks away/

Mason: /Watches Wise as his sword is about to make contact/ /screams/ NO!

Wise: /nods and looks at Masons family with a regretful look and with one swipe of his electrically charged sword, he cuts clean through the once upright family with no problem at all./

 **Chapter 12**

 **East Point Cemetery**

Mason: /stares blankly at his family who now all lie face first on the floor motionless. A puddle of blood can be seen underneath their bodies/

Wise: /moves away from them and cleans his sword with a cloth acting as if nothing had just happened/

Yuri: /with her face buried on Carter's shoulder cries/ How can there be people like this?

Carter: /speechless and look of astonishment at what he just saw/

Rise: You are dismissed Wise.

Wise: /nods and disappears from the room/

Rise: Do you see what happens now Mason? When you lie to me?

Mason: /unresponsive still staring/

Rise: /he motions to Kirk and Bane/ Take them away.

/Kirk and Bane get them on their feet. Mason as if his legs were made of Jell-O had to be dragged by Kirk away from the room. As he was dragged Mason never took his eyes off his family. They take them through a corridor and eventually bring them to a room with a series of cells side by side from each other that were empty. They place them each in different cells and lock the cells and leave the three of them./

Mason: /on the floor staring at the cell walls traumatized by what he just witnessed/ /mutters to himself loud enough for Carter and Yuri to hear/ It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It's a dream. Yes. A dream. /chuckles/ Yes. I have to wake up. I have to get ready for school. I don't want to be late or mom will kill me.

Yuri: /hears Mason speaking nonsense. She moves to the wall blocking her from Mason's cell and she becomes extremely worried. She pleads/ Mason! Its okay! We are here for you! We will get through this!

Mason: /consumed in his own thoughts as he continues to mutter things/ I think mom made me a sandwich today. I will have to remember to thank her.

Yuri: /shakes her head/ Mason!

Carter: /sitting on the bed in the cell/ Yuri. Don't. He will figure it out on his own. There is nothing we can do for him right now.

Yuri: /bows her head in sadness and sits on her cell bed/

Mason: /cradles his legs and shivers with his body being unstable/

Carter: This world is the most fucked up thing I have ever seen.

Yuri: /Cant help but agree for Carter's negativity for once/

Carter: /thinks back to when he got captured by an officer/ When I came face to face with that big guy. When I swung my sword at him. He blocked it with his own but there was rock surrounding his blade. Kinda how that Wise guy put the lightning on his blade pretty much. When that guy blocked my attack though I couldn't even hold onto my sword anymore from the impact my sword had on his. I know I am more skilled with a blade than that guy was, but with these freaks running around my skills mean nothing. I feel hopeless. I should have been able to stop us from getting captured. /shameful look/ I have been training for years now and it doesn't mean anything.

Yuri: Its okay. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into when we came here. We both agreed to come on our own free will.

Carter: Im not sure if we are going to make it out of this Yuri. I don't regret coming here though. I got to see things humans never have. And Mason.. he is alright.

Yuri: /cant help but smile/ Yeah he is. /thinks/ I hope he is alright though.

/hours pass and two familiar goblins reappear in front of their cells/

Kirk and Bane: Get up! We are leaving! /they open their cells/

Yuri: /Sits up/ Have you come to help us escape?

Bane: /laughs/ Wrong. We have orders to release you and take you to East Point.

Carter: East Point? /thinks/ Why would they release us? Maybe that Rise guy wasn't lying after all..

Kirk: Yes. Im not sure what Lord Rise is thinking but I cant disobey his orders so lets go! /he goes into Mason's cell and puts him on his feet. Mason's legs hold themselves up now/ You too boy! If you think im going to drag you all the way you got another thing coming!

Mason: /with huge bags under his eyes and a defeated look begins following Kirk out of the cell under his own power/

Yuri: /sees Mason and frowns/

Carter: Well if they are letting us out of here lets go before they change their minds.

/They are led into a narrow hallway that seems to go for miles. They walk for an hour until they see a door. Bane opens the door and a light shines on the group and a cold breeze fills the air around them. They walk for two hours until they see the end of South Point. The snow disappears and is replaced by a warm breeze and a large meadow. Sundown about to occur, they walk out and they step foot on a meadow. The goblins lead them passed a stone tablet that reads East Point Cemetery. They walk past several tombstones until the goblins stop them and point to three dug up holes in the ground. Shovels lay right next to the graves and next to the shovels three figures each in brown body bags. In front of the graves lie three tombstones that have names engraved on them. Peter Cross, Vivian Cross, and Vivi Cross./

Yuri: /Cant believe her eyes/ Oh my god. What is wrong with you people!?

Carter: /Shakes his head in disbelief and thinks/ How can people do this so casually?

/The goblins grin and take off each of their handcuffs/

Kirk: Your belongings are over there /points to a set up camp located on the meadow near a small tree/

Carter: /Thinks/ Why are they giving us special treatment?

Bane: We have done everything asked of us.

/The goblins leave them. The group stands alone looking down at the body bags. Darkness arrives as the sun completely falls. It begins to lightly rain on the three of them. Carter waits for Mason to be ready./

Mason: /Looks at the body bags with a completely defeated look. He steps forward and slowly begins to pick up his dad with help from Carter and place him in the grave gently. They do the same for his mom./

Carter: /Motions to begin picking up Vivi, but Mason shakes his head/

Mason: No.

Carter: /Steps away from Vivi respecting Mason's wishes/

Mason: /Picks Vivi up himself. He places her carefully in the grave as tears begin to roll down his face/

Carter: /Grabs the three shovels laying on the ground and hands one to Yuri and Mason/

/They all cover up the graves with dirt. When they finish Carter and Yuri back away from the graves as Mason stays on his knees in front of the three graves/

Mason: /looks at his father's grave with half opened eyes and under his breath he says/ Im sorry lazy old man. /He turns to his mother's graves and remembers her telling him the day of the Wade Town fire, when he had to look after a one year old Vivi, before his parents had left to go out, to always look after Vivi and protect her because she is precious and it's his baby sister/ /thinks/ I remember then, I didn't want to do all that. I wanted to do my own thing and I felt it was unfair of them to leave me with her. Now it doesn't even matter. /says softly aloud as tears drip down his face/ I failed you mom. /He looks at his sisters tombstone and his eyes begin to pour/ /says aloud/ Im so sorry Vivi. I should have spent more time with you. I should have appreciated you more. /he thinks back to when he walked her home from the bus stop, when he told her he doesn't like being right all the time. He thinks back to when he told his family in the throne room that he would get them out of it/ /he says aloud with barely any strength in his voice left/ I was wrong Vivi. I was wrong. /he buries his hands in his face/

Yuri: /wanting to say something to Mason is stopped by Carter/

Carter: He needs space right now. Lets go. /he places his hand around her shoulder and leads her to the set up camp site/

Mason: /gathers himself slowly, wiping tears away from his face. He places his hand on his mother's grave caressing the dirt. He then closes his eyes and thinks about the moment they died in his head. Pictures cloud his mind of his family being blindfolded and scared for their lives, Wise's lightning sword swinging toward his family, and the faint screams that occurred on impact. His emotions changing from sadness to anger with each picture that went by in his head. A picture of his family lying face first in the ground lifeless came forth. The face of the masked man Wise who killed them crept in his mind. Then the picture of the shadowed figure sitting on his throne known as Rise who gave the order sent him over the edge. He grinds his teeth and clenches both his fists, an aura of flame surrounding them and soon spreading to the rest of his body as if someone took a orange highlighter and outlined him. He opens his eyes revealing a pair of new eyes that did not resemble his normal eye color. A bright yellow glow came from them as if his eyes were flashlights and a fire burning in each one of the pupils. Mason gets up slowly, completely unaware of the changes his body is under currently. He looks at each grave one last time and says aloud/ I promise all of you I will avenge your deaths even if it costs me my life. /He leaves the cemetery goes toward the camp where Carter and Yuri are currently sleeping/

 **Outro**

/The morning arrives/

Mason: /hears talking going on in his ear a fair distance away. He slowly opens his eyes which now were back to their normal brown selves. When his eyes gain focus he sees a familiar face looking down at him. He gets up quickly and grabs Flow by her jacket collar which throws Flow off guard/ /furiously yells/ You! What are you doing here!? You are the reason my family is dead in the first place!

Flow: /stays calm/ It may seem that way Mason, but even if I had not brought you all here to Paige they still would have taken your family there. Rise's officers would have taken you and them anyway. They wont stop until they find it.

Mason: /releases his grip on Flow/ /thinks/ That's right its no one's fault but my own. /says aloud/ Its because of my power that four people died. Maybe more. /Remembering Mack and Wade Town/

Yuri: /intervenes/ Your power was not under your control! It cant be your fault! You don't even know how you got it in the first place!

Mason: /looks back at the cemetery not thinking too much into Yuri's words/ Im going to go back there. I will avenge them. I will do it alone. I don't want any of you to get involved.

Flow: /says sarcastically/ Wow you are going to do it all alone? Wow that makes you a real man huh?

Mason: /annoyed/ Im doing it my way! I have no interest in other people getting hurt!

Flow: /folds her arms/ Like it or not you are going to need help. Rise is more powerful than anyone of our men back home and they all have years of training! You think you are just going to waltz up in there defeat him with all his officers and army in your way!?

Mason: /about to say something but is suddenly embraced from behind by Yuri/

Yuri: You don't have to do it all alone you know.

Carter: She's right you know. I wasn't all into this place at first, but after seeing all this.. it's a real shit hole down here and I am a believer now. Look I never seen nothing more fucked up than I just saw yesterday and I think we should stick it out. /points at Flow/ Besides this chick over here /Flow giving him a mean gaze/ is saying even if we were to leave it wouldn't solve the problem. They have access to our world Mason, they could easily bring this shit hole back to Earth.

Flow: /says toward Mason/ I briefed them while you were sleeping of our situation here. We share the same enemy even if our motives are not the same. We need your help and you need ours. I can fill you in as well. They already made up their minds. How about you?

Yuri: /lets go of Mason and backs away/

Mason: /turns to them/ Fine then but I wont be responsible for what happens from this point on.

/The group smiles at Mason's answer/

Flow: Alright pack your things were going back to base. We will start you and sunshine over there /points at Carter/ training in no time.

Yuri: /frowns/ What about me?

Flow: /smiles/ Would you care to learn how to be the first human medic in Paige?

Yuri: /smiles and gets excited just thinking about it/ Of course!

Carter: Hey how do you know they are even gonna let us in this place? Didn't we get banished or something?

Flow: Everyone of us carries a camera on our uniforms /she points out hers/. Lets just say a certain person's camera captured Mason's potential.

Mason: /thinks back/ Mack. When I was able to sense the four officers on the hill.

Flow: /looks at Mason/ It was pretty impressive stuff. It was shown to the council and word has spread throughout North Point. /smiles/ I think its safe to say they will accept you three. /She turns, ready to leave/ Anyways lets get going it's a long way from here.

/As the others grab their things Mason looks at the world around him taking in his surroundings/

Mason: /envisions the task ahead for him. He raises his hand as if holding something and conjures a flame in his grasp for the first time without looking at his hand/ /He says to himself with determined eyes/ My training begins now! /He closes his fist holding the fire and the fire vanishes from his grasp/

/Back in South Point in the throne room. Kirk enters the throne room and Kneels before Rise/

Kirk: /says troublingly/ My lord, I just wanted to know why we let them free if he knows where the stone is?

Rise: I know he doesn't know where the stone is. When he arrived, being a conjurer myself allowed me to learn this. I asked him direct questions to see how he would react to them, using my senses I can tell he has no clue where it is.

Kirk: /confused/ But if he didn't know where the stone is why was his family killed?

Rise: /chuckles/ He doesn't know where the stone is now, but that doesn't mean he never will. Because he is a flame conjurer if he ever gets in a mile radius of the stone it will call to him. There is a connection conjurers have with their respective stones. It is similar to how we can sense each other. In the end, it is all for my benefit. If he finds the stone its of no use to him anymore anyway he already has flame conjurer abilities and I have given him a reason to seek revenge. So if he does find the stone, he will bring it or the knowledge of its whereabouts right to my doorstep. He will die just the same as every flame conjurer before him. /He chuckles again and motions to Kirk to be gone/

Kirk: /bows before Rise and leaves with a smile on his face/ /thinks/ Thank you my Lord, I knew there was a good reason for your judgement.

/In the biggest of the three egg shaped buildings in North Point. Commander Jensen calls forth a all female team of conjurers to the Commander Center to carry out a top secret mission. The team looks upon her for the briefing/

Commander Jensen: /speaks slowly and precisely/ This mission has a high chance of failure. I will not blame you if you wish not to take it. The probability is no one comes back alive.

/The captain of the squad can sense the uneasiness and nervousness of her team/

The Captain: /trying to provide words of encouragement to lift the hopes of the team/ Commander, I believe in these women and you believe in us too, otherwise we would not have been selected.

Commander Jensen: /nods her head in agreement/ I picked you all because you are all experts in infiltration.

The Captain: /growing impatient with the Commander delaying stating the mission/ We are ready. What would you have us do?

Commander Jensen: /nods/ We have located the life stone.

/the team and the captain are all dumbfounded by this news and speechless/

The Captain: /gulps knowing how difficult this mission will be/

 **Part 1**

 **End**


End file.
